It was love
by WindyCeiling
Summary: Just a story, created somewhere in the latest chapters of the Naruto volume, but before certain events. All about Neji, Sasuke and their relationship. Also some others. SasuNeji! Rated M to be safe, but no details.
1. Prologue

It had been four months since the war with Madara and Obito. Four months since they and the bijuu were defeated. Four months since almost everyone had given up, then been united thanks to Naruto. Four months since everyone fought for peace in the ninja world. Four months since they won.

It had also been four months since Hyuuga Neji was assumed dead after having been impaled by stakes, protecting his niece and Uzumaki. Four months since he was brought back from the brink of death, because somehow he had still been breathing.

It had only been four months and Neji was already given a high standard task. He had recovered miraculously because Tsunade-sama, Sakura and a girl named Karin had healed him on the battlefield.

He had even seen the destruction of the bijuu with his own eyes.  
>All because of one person's keen eye and ability to see what others couldn't.<p>

One person whom he was now heading out to as part of his new task. A task that meant he had to stay in Konoha for at least six more months, something Tsunade had ordered until he was back to his original strength.

At first, Neji had declined, because he did not want to be bound to the city walls and did not want to deal with the man around whom this task revolved. He'd rather be doing missions.

However, it was this very man to whom he owed his life and so Neji thought he owed it to _him_ to at least try.

Neji turned left in the highly guarded building that was used to secure only the most dangerous criminals.

Neji was heading for one of the worst and also probably the most famous prisoner in the entire dungeon.

He walked down the spiral staircase and listened to his own footsteps echoing throughout the old stone undergrounds.

It was quite dark and cold, but Neji knew it was only fit for the criminal that was down here.

After all, they needed to cool him down and take away most of his eyesight to make sure he would be no threat anymore.

Neji finally met his destination and stood in front of the prison bars, looking inside.

"Uchiha."

His voice echoed even more then his footsteps had, but the Uchiha remained unmoving.

He was lying on a stone bench, his back towards the bars, the only movement he made was the up and down movement of his chest as he was breathing.

Neji stared at pitch black hair, a still very much muscled back clad under a torn white shirt, and a dark blue torn up pair of pants.

The Uchiha was bare footed, shackle on one ankle. Neji knew there were two more on both his wrists, all three of them put into the rocks that surrounded him.

It prevented him from leaving, but not from moving. Yet the Uchiha had been rumoured to never move an inch when anyone was around.

Neji could not understand how this stoic, stubborn man that was right now barely looking alive, had decided to check up on him, a claimed dead man, and tell people that he was still alive and able to be saved.

Neji did not get it, because really, what would the Uchiha gain from passing such information? He had not meant to fight Neji, nor had he meant to use him as a pawn or a partner in crime.

He had just somehow decided he would inform people that Neji was alive.

Neji owed him his life. And so, he took on the task to take care of the prisoner until a final decision was made about the other boy's life.

The council, Hokage and the villagers were all involved in deciding Uchiha Sasuke's fate. Most wanted his head chopped off as soon as possible. Others just wanted him locked up for life.

But there were still those who were once close to him, that might think otherwise.

Of course there was Naruto who, even after having almost being killed by the sharingan user on more than one occasion, wanted Sasuke's punishment to be less… permanent.

Naruto seemed so down whenever he spoke of Sasuke, like he knew what the other was going through.

In a way Naruto did, they had both grown up without love. However, Neji had heard of the so called curse of the Uchiha's, the curse of hatred.

If he had heard it right, the Uchiha had loved harder than any of them and therefore had lost more than any of them could comprehend. The pain that came with having a loved one taken away.

It had driven him mad.

Naruto understood that. And so did Neji.

Others were not so understanding. Neji knew for example that the Nara boy got the situation very well. But unlike Naruto, he did not want someone as unstable as Sasuke to hurt any of his friends again.

Then there was Sakura. Without a doubt she still cared for her friend, but she feared a repeat. Not just for her friends, but for herself as well.

Neji did not really know her, but he had seen the hurt in her eyes whenever someone spoke of Sasuke when he was gone for all those years.

Most of the others could not even begin to understand why Sasuke had done what he had done. Neji's own team members, who were real forgiving people, did not even want Sasuke wandering around town anymore.

Neji, who had barely even met the Uchiha, still felt like he knew the situation better than most of the other ninja's.

And Naruto knew that too. Which was why he had pretty much begged Neji to take on the task of taking care of Sasuke.

Because he would not judge and he would not be angry. He would do what he had to do and leave it at that.

Naruto had said he would've done it himself, but Tsunade-sama forbade him. Neji later heard the Hokage thought that the both of them were simply going to bring out too many emotions of each other.

It would do neither of them any good.

Neji in the meantime put a tray of food through the bars, careful not to set off any of the explosion tags that were all over the place.

"You should eat." He told the Uchiha, but got no response. Neji took one last look at Sasuke, then left the dungeon.

This was going to be a boring task.

-.-.-


	2. Chapter 1: The Uchiha

Chapter 1:

Weeks later, Neji was walking what was now a familiar road to the dungeons where his long time task was to be done.

Sasuke, he had found out, was everything the other caretakers in prison said he was. He would not talk, he would not move. Neji found himself lucky he was still eating, he was after all supposed to keep the Uchiha alive.

Neji however, was stubborn. He would always acknowledge the other boy and tell him that his food was there.

Sometimes Neji would even inform him about simple things, like the weather outside or that a new building was being made.

He knew the Uchiha would not care for it, but frankly Neji felt bad for him. He was young and yet he was locked up there, without a soul to talk to.

Neji knew he would feel lonely, even though he would never admit it.

Just like the Uchiha.

Today however, was different. Neji had just set down Sasuke's food and was about to leave.

But Sasuke spoke. For the first time in months, his low and now slightly raspy voice from not using it spoke a few words.

And they weren't about the weather.

"How are they?"

Neji looked at the stoic Uchiha, surprised slightly at the fact that he apparently did care. He hadn't moved an inch though and if Neji hadn't been so sure of his psyche, he would've thought he had imagined him talking.

'They' Neji assumed were Naruto and Sakura, maybe Kakashi.

"They're doing fine. Was there anything specific you wanted to know?"

Maybe he was being too formal with it, but really, what could he say? Sakura was still depressed, at least that's what he heard from Tenten, and Naruto was frantically trying to get his friend out of prison.

But Naruto didn't seem happy either. It seemed more like a necessity then a favour to Neji.

"I guess not." Sasuke said, his voice a little clearer now.

Neji really wondered if Sasuke was genuinely trying to figure out how everyone was doing. He might also be scheming something.

With a person like him, you never knew. However, Neji did not feel like he was trying something. The sound in his voice was more sad then scheming.

"If there is anything you want to know you can ask. I'll try my best to give you the best possible answer." Neji said.

It was silent for a long time and Neji was about to leave again, when Sasuke actually moved.

Now Neji really wasn't shocked very often, but this caught him off guard for sure. Sasuke sat up straight and Neji could see every muscle in Sasuke's body moving from the sudden movement.

They were stiff and it was obvious why. Lying on one side on a rock hard bench would stiffen even the most well trained ninja.

Sasuke kept his back towards Neji and his head held low. It looked like he was tired.

"Are they… happy?" The raven asked.

Neji pondered on that. Should he tell Sasuke the truth? It was clear the other still cared, but did Neji want to tell him the truth or just tell him what he wanted to hear?

Did it even matter to anyone what he said right now? Probably.

He did the only thing he could do as a respectable Hyuuga clan member. He told Sasuke the truth.

"No." Neji watched the Uchiha breathe through that answer, muscles slightly tightening when it was given.

Neji really had not expected Sasuke to react like that. It was really minor, but it only showed that not even the Uchiha could hold back his feelings completely.

It did upset Sasuke and Neji now realized why Sasuke refused doing anything. He could not say for sure of course, but Neji had always been good at reading people.

What he got from Sasuke was that the boy was going through his punishment, thinking that he deserved it.

And even though Neji also thought he deserved to be in prison, it was odd to see Sasuke had given up. He had never before, always making choices, even if they were wrong.

Neji had not known the raven that well, but he was easy to read. He had heard the stories and put one and one together.

"I see." Sasuke said now, wakening Neji out of his thoughts.

Neji could hear Sasuke take a deep breath and after that it went silent again. Neji stared at the Uchiha once again. Had it been any other prisoner, Neji would have walked away.

But Sasuke seemed so lost and Neji wanted to provide him with answers. He would have wanted them if it were him.

"Sakura, she's still an apprentice of Tsunade's. From what I've heard she's having a hard time realizing that whatever happened between you two, happened." Neji started.

"Naruto is trying to get you out of here. You know how he is, he just can't back off." Neji watched Sasuke closely as he was talking. Had his eyes not been the way they were, he would not have seen those little movements from the raven.

The slight twitch of his arm when he mentioned the situation of Sakura and the swallow after mentioning Naruto was still trying.

"He's mad at you though. And upset that you put them through this."

"Understandable." Sasuke replied briefly.

The two ninja's stayed silent once more, Neji having nothing more to say, Sasuke taking in the information.

"What about Kakashi?"

Neji contemplated on that. In all honestly, he had no idea what Kakashi was up to.

All he knew was that Gai sensei seemed to be covering for him if Kakashi was mentioned.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know." Neji finally answered and noticed how Sasuke was tense about the answer.

He didn't seem relieved when he didn't get one.

"Do you… want me to figure out?"

It was silent for a while, Neji wondered if Sasuke had even heard what he had said.

But then the raven answered.

"Maybe."

Neji suppressed a smirk. Stubborn as ever.

"I'll see what I can do." Neji said.

He watched Sasuke nod slightly, then the two went silent.

After a while, Neji said his goodbye.

Not getting an answer from the sharingan user, he left with an odd feeling.

Something about the Uchiha made him feel strange. Like he needed to help, needed to get him back on his feet.

It was probably only because he wanted to repay Sasuke for saving him.

-.-.-

After the first time Sasuke had talked to Neji, it hadn't happened again.

Neji had only briefly informed Sasuke about his progress with figuring out what Kakashi was up to.

Or the lack of it was more like it.

Kakashi was a high rank ninja, so Neji knew it was gonna be hard finding information.

But he never expected it to be _this_ hard.

It seemed like all the older ninja had been protecting him and after Neji found out some things, he could understand why.

As a ninja, no one wanted to be seen in an emotional state.

Neji had heard from Gai sensei, after many times of asking, that Kakashi was taking everything particularly hard.

Gai had said it was understandable, what with Obito dying.

As Gai sensei was explaining the emotions that had hit Kakashi, said person decided to turn up.

As if he knew Neji was prying in his business. He certainly knew they were talking about him at that very moment.

Kakashi hadn't said much, but what he said surprised Neji.

_"Tell Sasuke that no matter what he did, I will always stand behind him. He let me down on more than one occasion, but he does not deserve to be locked up. People have been forgiven for much worse."_

Is what he had said, and with that he had walked away.

Neji had stayed silent, not sure what to make of that.

Until Gai had told him that it was quite simple. Kakashi believed Sasuke wasn't locked up for what he had done. He was locked up for what he might do in the future._  
><em>  
>Neji had looked at his sensei and understood. And as he thought about it, it could very well be the truth.<p>

People _had_ been forgiven for worse, but that curse. It was a curse for Sasuke in more than one way.

Neji once again picked up Sasuke's food and headed over to the dungeon.

Sasuke had a right to the truth and Neji felt obligated to deliver it to him. It was the least he could do.

As Neji got to Sasuke's cell, he greeted him and placed the food through the bars.

He then spoke.

"About Kakashi." That caught Sasuke's attention, Neji could see him stiffening.

"He seems upset, but not just because of you."

Neji watched Sasuke sit up, then continued.

"He's clearly disappointed in you. But he's more disappointed in the village."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice still sounding raspy.

"You're here because you might be dangerous in the future. Not because of your previous actions. At least that's what Kakashi thinks."

Neji could tell Sasuke was confused about that.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

He seemed distrusting and Neji couldn't blame him.

He himself didn't even know why exactly he was putting so much time into this.

"He pretty much told me." Neji replied.

It was silent again, until Sasuke took in a deep breath and Neji slightly relaxed.

All his senses were put on sharp though as soon as Sasuke got up and turned around.

Neji didn't trust that much movement out of the Uchiha, but Sasuke just looked at him.

He wasn't being hostile, nor did he seem angry in the slightest.

"Why are you doing this?"

Black orbs looked at Neji distrusting and Neji now got why people faltered under those eyes.

Even without the sharingan activated, they were piercing and as weak as Sasuke was, his eyes reflected otherwise.

"You saved my life." Neji finally answered.

The answer was simple, but true.

Sasuke seemed to understand, Neji could see him think about it.

The Uchiha knew it was a repayment of saving him.

But what Sasuke said next was not something Neji thought he'd ever hear.

The words were few, and they were spoken softly and delicately. Maybe it was because Sasuke barely said it, or maybe it was because he truly meant them.

Either way, Neji was unprepared for it.

"Thank you."

Both of the previous Konoha prodigies tried to keep their composure, Neji for being so baffled from the words and Sasuke from saying them.

They locked eyes for a few seconds and Neji regained his posture.

There was definitely more to Sasuke then met the eye. He was not the cold hearted bastard people made him out for.

Neji realized that now.

It was sad to think a guy like Sasuke, with so much potential, might face a lifetime in prison.

Or worse.

There had to be something Neji could do.

-.-.-


	3. Chapter 2: Sympathy

Neji was staring at Sasuke, surprised by what he saw.

The Uchiha was actually sitting up, face towards the bars, stretching his arms.

Normally, he'd be lying down, not moving until Neji brought up something worth listening to.

This was really a change.

He wouldn't let Sasuke see his surprise though, so he put the food through the bars as if things were totally normal.

"Are you feeling al right?" He asked.

There was something suspicious about Sasuke moving around like this.

Neji couldn't say he trusted him, for all he knew the raven was planning an escape.

It was Neji's duty as a Konoha ninja to make sure nothing was going on that could be a potential danger to the village.

All Neji got in return was a slight humph.

Sasuke wasn't much of a talker, he had heard of those responses.

Neji wasn't either, but he at least had the decency to give people a proper answer to their question.

Then again, had he not been raised by the Hyuuga's, he would probably be a lot less polite.

"If you're going to stick around, could you stop dozing off and tell me why they're taking so long deciding on my punishment?"

Neji looked at Sasuke, snapped out of thoughts.

That was the most he heard the Uchiha speak. Ever.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

Neji didn't know why it was taking this long. The Hokage was taking her time figuring out how to decide what the Uchiha's punishment would be, let alone the punishment itself.

"I'm afraid you're going to be here for a while longer."

He explained to Sasuke about the possibilities of judgement. The Hokage deciding on her own, the council playing a part.

There was even the idea to have a villager's vote, although Neji couldn't see how that would be fair.

There weren't many people that had known Sasuke or even precisely what had happened.

Sasuke seemed to agree that if it ever came to that, he'd be a dead man.

"So unless Naruto gets the say in this, I'm screwed." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, surprised by how calmly the other was taking this.

It made him wonder if Sasuke really was up to something.

"Can I ask you something?" Neji asked and looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked back, apparently waiting for Neji's question.

So much for politeness.

"What do you plan on doing if you're sentenced to life in prison? Or worse."

It was silent once more, the two boys looking at each other before Sasuke turned around to sit down.

"Nothing."

Neji looked at Sasuke's back, which seemed slightly slumped.

'Nothing' was not the answer Neji had expected, but Sasuke seemed to be genuine.

"You could flee the country. You've done it before." Neji said, trying to provoke Sasuke.

He wanted to know, he had to know in order to keep Konoha safe.

"And then what?" Sasuke turned around. "I can't get out of here even if I tried. And even if I did, people would find me."

Neji frowned. Sasuke truly had given up. He seemed so upset and Neji wondered if there was anything except freedom that could take it away.

Maybe not even freedom could.

Sasuke turned around again, inhaling deeply.

Neji felt bad for the guy. To be honest, if he had to be here day in day out, he'd go crazy.

He needed space, time to train, being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted it.

And so did Sasuke.

"What would you do?"

Neji turned to Sasuke again, surprised the Uchiha asked him that question.

The two may have spend some time together, sort of, but Neji never thought the other boy would want his opinion.

He felt bad he couldn't provide the other with a decent answer.

"I don't know." Neji answered truthfully and after a while, Sasuke sighed.

As tension rose in their silence, Neji felt more and more uncomfortable.

He felt like doing something, solving things for the young Uchiha.

He knew he couldn't, not until a verdict was made.

It was taking too long, the stress Sasuke had to be feeling from all the uncertainties, it wasn't right.

The guy had made some mistakes, but having him wait this long was just cruel.

"I'm sorry." Neji finally said, being completely sincere about it, something he had never expected to feel for the Uchiha.

Sympathy.

Sasuke looked at him for a while, then cast his eyes downwards.

"It's ok." He softly said.

"It's really not." Neji replied and the two stared at each other once again.

They had nothing more to say to each other in that moment.

Neji confused as to why this bothered him so much, he never liked Sasuke.

Sasuke probably wondered about that too.

Nonetheless, Neji was going to think of something to speed things up.

It was time for clarity.

A few more weeks had passed by and Neji had been trying his hardest speeding up Sasuke's trial.

He had spoken to the Hokage, who had agreed things had been taking too long.

She hadn't sped up things, because frankly Naruto and Kakashi had been the only ones wanting it.

On top of that, the council wanted Sasuke locked away forever.

Tsunade-sama had confided in Neji that she did not agree and the fact that she wanted to provide Sasuke with a less permanent punishment was one of the reason it was taking this long.

She had been stalling.

Neji had told Sasuke about it, who had seemed unsurprised, especially about the council.

They had talked slightly about how Sasuke resented the council after what had happened to his brother, something Sasuke was also quit open about.

The only reason he hadn't done anything to them was because he didn't want to do anything to anyone that his brother gave his life for.

Neji had been surprised by how much Sasuke had shared, even if it was through short conversations and a lot of Neji filling in the blanks.

Sasuke was obviously very lonely and needed someone to talk to.

Why else would he tell Neji that he felt terrible about how he left Konoha and that leaving his team behind was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Or that, in Sasuke's words, it sucked that he still had to hurt them and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had even shared with Neji that despite what had happened to him, he still couldn't hate his family and that protecting what his brother wanted to be protected was all he now wanted.

It were always short statements or answers to Neji's questions.

But Neji hadn't thought Sasuke would share his feelings and thoughts with anyone.

It didn't seem like he ever had before.

So when he told Sasuke about the new developments of his trial, on which had now been decided, he had expected a little more from the other boy.

Especially since it was decided his old classmates and teachers were the ones to decide his fate through a trial.

Neji himself was also part of it, only because of his involvement with the Uchiha now.

All he got was a stare and a 'hn' when he told Sasuke.

Neji didn't speak for a second as he placed down the food.

"What do you think?" He then asked, genuinely wanting to hear the answer.

The two stayed silent, Neji wanting an answer, Sasuke clearly thinking of one.

Then the Uchiha spoke.

"Honestly." He started. "I don't want to think about the outcome."

Another surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because what if they don't want me out?"

Neji was confused by that answer for a second.

But then, like many times before, he filled in the blanks and realized that Sasuke probably didn't want to hear that from them.

Neji wouldn't want the people he was closest to tell him to his face they never wanted to see him again.

Sure, Naruto and Kakashi would plead for Sasuke, but Neji honestly did not see a reason for anyone else to.

"You'll be fine." Neji tried to reassure the boy, but all he got in return was a glare.

"You know as well as I do that's not true." Sasuke then softly said as he sat down, his back to Neji.

And Neji knew it was true. Sasuke would be locked up forever, almost nobody wanted him out. Ever.

"Can you please leave?" Sasuke then asked and Neji felt bad. He understood nonetheless.

He'd want to be alone too at a moment like this. So he agreed to go.

All he could do was hope that maybe people would be sympathetic for Sasuke.

It was the day before Sasuke's trial and Neji was taking his, hopefully, last trip down the corridors off Konoha's prison.

Sasuke had calmed down and seemed to be grasping the idea of his trial coming closer and closer.

But Neji also knew he was trying his hardest not to think about it.

The ever calm Uchiha was now fidgetty and nervous, even though he didn't want anyone to see.

Neji saw everything. The nervous inhaling, the fidgeting with fingers and his food.

At some occasions Sasuke was even so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear Neji speaking to him.

"Sasuke." Neji acknowledged as he reached the other boy's prison. He had stopped using the term Uchiha when he started getting to know Sasuke better.

Sasuke was sitting on his bench, looking at the ground. Neji noted the thumb and middle finger fidgeting, but didn't mention it.

Sasuke didn't need that.

"I brought you some extra bread. Thought you could use it." Neji placed the plate through the bars.

As he wanted to pull his hand back, he was surprised as it was captured into another hand.

Neji looked up.

Sasuke was quick.

He looked at Neji with a rather strange expression and for a second, Neji thought Sasuke had found some way to escape and was putting a plan in action.

But that was definitely not that case.

Sasuke yanked at Neji's arm, Neji's mind went blank as he felt two rather cold lips against his own awkwardly through the bars.

Neji just stood there, for the mere seconds it happened.

He thought of how this was his first kiss and he wondered why Sasuke did it.

He wondered why Sasuke would want to kiss another guy.

And why he didn't freak out.

But honestly, Neji's emotions jut fell flat in that brief moment of their lips touching.

He went rational.

As Sasuke pulled back, the two just stared at each other.

Then Neji started feeling again.

And he felt confused. Because guys shouldn't kiss each other and honestly as a Hyuuga he didn't have time for romance anyway.

There wasn't a romance between Sasuke and him in the first place.

Or at least not from his side.

Then Neji finally really looked at Sasuke and he could see this confusion and... Desperation in Sasuke's eyes.

And he felt guilty for what he was about to say, but Sasuke clearly needed him to say something.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't like you that way."

It was harsh, Neji knew that. He was bad at this, he never had to let anyone down he actually cared about.

It was evident in Sasuke's response that it was _too _harsh.

The glare, the hurt and coldness in Sasuke's eyes.

The unevened breath Sasuke took, before turning away.

Neji noted the balled fists and that they were shaking slightly.

Sasuke seemed so upset, it was more emotion he had ever seen out of the younger boy.

Neji felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He felt so bad for having to hurt Sasuke. But honestly, who would have thought the Uchiha would want him like that.

Why him?

"I'm sorry." Neji said once more, but he knew Sasuke just wanted him gone.

Why did this have to happen? And right before the trial too.

-.-.-


	4. Chapter 3: The trial

The day of Sasuke's trial had come.

Everyone, including Neji himself, was already seated. They were in a different section of the courtroom then the audience that had come to watch.

Neji could swear nearly the entire city was there, wanting to see the undoubtedly soon to be famous trial of Uchiha Sasuke.

It made Neji feel even worse.

He hadn't seen Sasuke after their previous encounter and Neji had been praying for Sasuke's release.

He didn't want to think of what would happen if the Uchiha was both rejected and convicted by his friends in just two days.

Neji looked around, seeing Naruto just two seats beside him. The blonde looked worried, which was quite unusual for the normally optimistic boy.

Beside him were several classmates of Sasuke's. The nara boy and yamanaka girl both looked rather upset.

Neji couldn't quite read them, but neither seemed to have a lot of faith.

There was also Kakashi sensei and Iruka, who both looked emotionless, probably trying to keep themselves under control.

Which seemed especially hard for Kakashi, who had his hands pressed together from the nerves and seemed ready for an attack.

There were some more classmates and teachers, all seemed nervous and sad.

Only one other person caught Neji's eye though.

Sasuke's previous female teammember seemed angry and determined, unlike the others.

She was mad, Neji understood that, but she seemed ready to kill Sasuke on the spot.

Not that she ever would, Neji knew she had more self control then that.

But he wasn't sure she would be very willing to plead Sasuke unguilty in all of this.

That really bothered Neji.

Then finally the council and Tsunade-sama walked in and seated themselves.

Not long after that, Tsunade announced the trial to begin and Sasuke was brought in, chuckled by his arms and assisted by several members of the ANBU.

The younger boy refused to meet anyone's eyes as he walked past them.

It upset Neji more then he thought that the Uchiha wouldn't even look at him.

He felt so bad when he saw that look on Sasuke's face from when he had first set eyes on the Uchiha's face when he was in prison.

No hope.

Sasuke clearly had no faith in this entire trial.

Neji watched as Sasuke was seated in the trial area, secluded from everyone else.

Then it began.

The first people they talked to were the teachers.

They were asked questions about Sasuke's behaviour, if any of them could have predicted this outcome, if they could have prevented it.

They were asked if they thought Sasuke would do this again if given the chance.

If they thought he could change.

Neither of them could answer that and the ones that were completely honest said they didn't think it was wise giving him a chance.

Each time he heard that, Neji felt his own hope sink in his shoes.

This certainly wasn't looking too good for Sasuke.

When asked the question if he thought Sasuke would be stable enough to prevent himself from doing this again, not even Kakashi could answer this in positivity.

He was trying and he told them they couldn't keep someone out of fear for what he might do in the future.

But it didn't matter. The council had made up their mind that that was exactly what this trial was about, just as Kakashi had feared.

It was unfair, even though Neji could understand that people thought it was dangerous to let Sasuke go free.

Next up were Sasuke's classmates.

Neji was surprised by how the Inuzuki boy tried to defend Sasuke, saying that if he had been in Sasuke's shoes he might have done the same.

But when asked if Kiba was ok with the slightest possibility of it happening again, he couldn't honestly answer that he'd be fine with that.

Nobody wanted a repeat, for the sake of the people they cared about that were highly effected by it all.

Yamanaka Ino and Hinata tried their best to speak positive, but just as the others they couldn't guarantee that Sasuke had changed.

Others were more pessimistic. Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji didn't seem to think it was safe and the Nara boy even went as far as to saying that he had thought of every possible outcomes, and a lot of them would involve a repeat of some sort.

Each conversation made the air in the courtroom seem more heavy, but Neji also kept a close eye on Sasuke.

To the audience he probably seemed undisturbed, staring at the ground like he didn't care.

But Neji could see how he was working hard on keeping his breathing steady and his body still.

When Kakashi spoke, Sasuke visibly struggled with keeping up his facade.

A muscle twitch, a breath taken to heavily. Neji thanked his trained eyes for making him able to see this.

And suddenly he wondered why Sasuke had to be here for this.

Why couldn't they have just told him the outcome afterwards?

Why did they need him to hear everyone say that they had no faith in him, at least not enough to let him go.

Then, Neji's own name was being called out and after he got up to take the stand, he looked at Sasuke.

The younger boy had gone completely still, not wanting, or not daring to make a move at the mention of Neji's name.

Neji barely got any significant questions.

It seemed more like he had been assigned a behavioural study and they were lucky he was this good at it.

Had he only done his job, they would not have gotten any information from him.

No matter what they would ask him though, he would never tell them it was better having Sasuke locked away.

The Uchiha had changed and Neji just hoped that him being subjective to this would make an impact.

He kept repeating how he couldn't see Sasuke as a threat, that he believed Sasuke wanted to protect Konoha and wasn't going to jeopardize it any more.

"What in his previous actions in jail have caused you to believe he will not act like that again?" One of the council members asked.

"Sasuke has not shown any aggressive behaviour in prison nor has he tried to escape." Neji answered in all seriousness.

He knew he had a certain air around that might just save Sasuke.

Not many people doubted his ability to judge others.

"He has not, but how can you guarantee that he won't in the future?"

"Why would he go through all this trouble saving konoha, saving it's people, just to destroy it later?" Neji countered.

He had figured this would be Sasuke's best chance.

It was a fair statement and Neji watched as the council members looked at each other.

"But you can not guarantee us he won't, can you?" One of them then asked and Neji narrowed his eyes.

He got it now. This was not a fair trial. Not even in the slightest.

The only question they wanted answered was if anyone could guarantee Sasuke had changed.

And obviously no one could.

It was impossible for anyone to do so and thus Sasuke's fate had been sealed.

Tsunade might have gotten the council so far as to let his friends decide, but she couldn't obligate the council to ask the questions that mattered.

She couldn't give him a fair trial if the question it was based on was impossible to answer in positivity.

"That is an unfair question." Neji said and he could hear the surprised gasps from several audience members.

He didn't care.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The council member said. "However that is the question this trial is based on."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Neji turned to see Naruto had stood up angrily.

The blonde wasn't as dense as Neji made him out to be sometimes. He had caught on too.

"Please sit down." Another council member said.

"But Neji's right, it's unfair. No one can guarantee that. But you can't guarantee anything in life." Naruto said.

Neji could see his was pissed off at this. And so were several other people.

But Neji also knew there was nothing they could do.

Tsunade proved that when she ordered Naruto to sit down.

The blonde did after some reluctance and Neji was dismissed just like that.

It was when he walked back that he looked at Sasuke again.

The Uchiha hadn't moved, but his eyebrows were furrowed.

It was clear he still hated the council. And Neji completely agreed.

He almost wanted Sasuke to go mad and just take care of things. But that wouldn't solve a thing.

Sakura was the final person to be heard.

Neji wondered if it was deliberate. Leave the most pessimistic person for last.

In everything she said sounded how hurt she was. How angry she was with Sasuke still.

She pretty much told them that she wanted him in prison forever and Neji felt anger towards her.

She was being unreasonable and even though he understood, she should have been more objective.

She was better then that and both her and Sasuke deserved more.

As Neji looked at the younger boy again, he was looking away from Sakura.

Sasuke cared about Sakura obviously, so this must have been particularity hard.

Their had been only three people in Konoha Sasuke truly cared about and one of them was stabbing him in the back.

Even though Sasuke seemed to think he deserved this.

As Sakura was done with her statement, because honestly she had barely been asked any questions, the council asked all 'witnesses' as they called them to sit back down.

They were asked the final question, to which they'd have to answer with a simple yes or no.

But the question irked Neji. As soon as it was asked, he knew Sasuke was going to jail for life.

This was it. Nobody except Naruto and him, maybe Kakashi, would answer with yes.

Is it safe to release Uchiha Sasuke.

In came the answers and it was no after no after no.

Some were reluctant, others felt bad but saw it as the right thing to do.

Naruto had said yes, so had Neji himself. Kakashi had been silent for a while but had answered with yes as well.

Three times a yes, nine times no.

As soon as the last person spoke his judgement, Neji turned to Sasuke.

For the first time in probably ever, the Uchiha was visibly upset amongst people.

His eyebrows furrowed somewhere between anger and sadness, his eyes cast to the floor.

Neji could see it took everything of the other boy not to burst.

Then he looked up, right at where Neji was sitting.

It was not a coincidence, couldn't be because Sasuke looked at him and kept his gaze fixated.

For the first time Neji didn't know what that look meant. It was as if he was begging for something, someone to rescue him from this.

Neji vaguely heard the council calling judgement, telling the guards to take Sasuke to his cell, where he'd be for the rest of his life.

But all he could do was stare, trying to think of something to make the other feel better. Anything.

He never felt such strong things for another person except Hinata and his father.

That want to protect the people you care about.

Somehow the Uchiha had managed to make him care. Or maybe Sasuke hadn't done anything and it just happened.

It had just happened. Just like it had happened to Sasuke.

Neji wanted to get up and object, but in that moment Sasuke turned his eyes away and Neji noted the unevened breathing.

Sasuke was supressing a panic attack. The younger boy let the guards pull him up and away from the crowd and Neji knew not a lot of people could see how far his despair reached.

Limbs shaking, his legs just barely under control enough to walk.

As Sasuke was moved out of the room, Neji caught a glance at Naruto, who seemed almost just as upset as Sasuke.

He seemed to want to object like no other, but just like Neji, Naruto knew it had no use.

Whatever they did, the council would find a way to get Sasuke back in prison.

Sakura on the other hand seemed both upset, but also looked like she thought Sasuke got what he deserved.

A part of her probably did.

It angered Neji once again.

But he had more to do then worry about Sakura's statement. He was going to see Sasuke.

Today even.

He needed to.

-.-.-


	5. Chapter 4: Confession

Four hours.

It had taken Neji four hours of talking to the hokage and the council until he had finally convinced them that it was important he saw Sasuke.

He had made up a lie, saying that he wanted to volunteer watching the Uchiha for a few days, just because he wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen.

When asked why he out of all shinobi should watch the Uchiha, he told them that he had done a good job so far and was one of few who could defend himself against the sharingan user thanks to his own eye technique.

They had finally let him go when Tsunade suggested that it would be safer to have Neji go, since Sasuke was accustomed to it already.

So he was rushing down those corridors again, this time feeling concerned.

Sasuke was down here for four hours after the judgement, who knew what he'd gotten himself into so far.

As Neji neared Sasuke's cell, he could hear his breathing again.

It was loud, uneven and it seemed Sasuke was having a hard time getting enough air.

Neji reached the cell and even though he had expected this, it still kind of shocked him to see Sasuke in such a state.

Sitting on the bench, hands in his hair and slouched over.

The younger boy's chest was moving heavily and as Neji activated his byakugan he could see how messed up Sasuke's chakra's were right now.

The boy was desperately keeping himself under contol, at his own expense.

It was so bad, Neji was sure Sasuke hadn't even noticed him yet.

Neji didn't know what to do. Should he talk? Wait untill Sasuke knew he was there?

He finally spoke Sasuke's name and the Uchiha stiffened at the sound.

At first Neji thought that was a bad sign, but as he let it sink in, Sasuke seemed to actually calm himself down.

"I don't know what to say." Neji spoke truthfully.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke almost immediately countered. He sounded somewhat hostile.

Neji could get that after what had happened between them.

"I wanted to make you feel better."

A change in chakra and not a good one Neji noted.

Sasuke turned his head towards Neji and looked at him with angry eyes.

He could understand how people were afraid of those looks.

Neji however, was not impressed.

"And why did you think you could make me feel better?" Sasuke snapped at Neji.

The Uchiha turned away again, leaving Neji to look at his back once more.

"I was wrong." Neji said.

No response, but Sasuke seemed to be waiting for more.

"The other day, when you kissed me. I was wrong."

This seemed to irk Sasuke, because his head slightly moved, before he controlled himself again.

"What the hell are you talking about." He asked, although it wasn't really a question.

Neji knew Sasuke knew full well what he was talking about.

He just wanted to hear it. And Neji was willing to grant him that wish.

"I didn't realise it before because I didn't think it would happen. Falling for someone."

Sasuke seemed to relax some more after those words.

"You're not fooling anyone." He then said.

"I know. Cause I'm not fooling around." Neji replied.

"I hate you."

Neji slightly smiled.

"No you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"Just like you hate Naruto?"

Silence.

Neji knew Sasuke had told Naruto he hated him over and over again. Everyone knew that wasn't true.

Besides, if Sasuke really hated him, he'd have said it with a little more force.

Or violence.

"Just shut up."

Neji did. He calmly waited for Sasuke and just like he thought, it didn't take long before the other got up.

In a swift movement he was in front of Neji, barely more space between them then the bars allowed.

Neji hadn't realised he was so close to the cell until now.

Having Sasuke stand near him didn't make him fall emotionless this time.

As he looked at the Uchiha, that face that people didn't understand, he just stared in the other's eyes.

They truly were Sasuke's trademark, not just for the sharingan.

Sasuke stared back for a second, then looked to the side.

"What did you wanna do?" He asked.

They were so close Neji could feel Sasuke's breath on his face.

It actually felt quite nice. Normally he would've felt invaded.

Not with Sasuke.

As Neji didn't reply, the younger boy looked up once more and it only took them a second to reach for each other.

Lips met for the second time, this time with both their consent.

It was awkward, with those bars between them but they slowly started moving.

Neji thought about how weird it was that Sasuke's tongue met his and that it kind of felt like a dance.

Then he just focused on how good it felt and how he could feel Sasuke's want for more.

They couldn't do much though, with Sasuke still behind bars and after minutes they parted, both slightly panting, Neji realised that this was how it was going be.

Sasuke must have felt his insecurity about that as he looked at Neji with questioning eyes.

"I'll figure something out." Neji said. And he would.

"They won't let me go. Nobody wants me to."

"I'll figure something out." Neji said again, looking at Sasuke with sheer determination.

He was a Hyuuga after all. They got things done.

Sasuke sighed slightly.

It was silent between them for a moment. Then Sasuke kissed him again and Neji decided to just enjoy it this way.

It was fine. For now.

-.-.-


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

A name being called, a nod, a move, a pull of hand, a look, a kiss, a touch.

It had become a routine.

Any day Neji could, he would visit the prison. Visit Sasuke.

And every time he did it started out like that.

For a couple months now, it was a routine Neji was happy with. Maybe because he liked routines or maybe because any time Sasuke touched him, or looked at him or kissed him Neji was overwhelmed with passion.

Sasuke was just that. Pure passion.

Neji had known that all along, but now that they were doing these things together it became even more clear.

Anything Sasuke did, anything he said, it came from his heart. And it was always burning deep within.

It had really dawned on him the first time he was away on a mission for more then a week.

When he had come back and visited Sasuke again, the raw emotion the younger boy felt was poured into a passionate kiss.

It was something else. It said things that Neji knew Sasuke would probably never tell him.

I miss you. I want you.

And Neji was more then happy to reciprocate.

Today was no different and as the two of them were kissing, Neji really started resenting the bars between them.

They were in the way and he knew for a fact Sasuke despised them as well.

He had told him more then once. A lot actually.

The two of them pulled back after a while, Sasuke still holding Neji's hand.

"I hate those bars."

He told him a lot.

"I'll be out for a mission tomorrow."

"Ah."

Sasuke wasn't looking at him. Neji knew Sasuke would be pretty lonely when he was gone.

But the Uchiha had told him to do missions because, in Sasuke's words, what good would it do if they both got bored out of their minds.

"I expect to be back in a week."

"Ok."

"I'll be here after that."

Sasuke looked at Neji again and took a step closer.

"Don't kill yourself."

Neji knew Sasuke wasn't really questioning his skills, because they both knew Neji wasn't stupid.

It would take a lot to kill him.

But Neji understood the hidden message behind that sentence.

"I'll be fine."

Sometimes Neji was worried too. At some point, Sasuke would get fed up in prison.

He always wondered what he would do if that day came.

There was no release in sight, no matter what Neji tried.

He just hoped things would be fine when he came back again.

He wouldn't give up though. He had to make this work.

Neji and his team were rushing back to Konoha.

They had only been about an hour away when they had heard explosions.

As Neji had used his byakugan, he had seen other ninja invading their city.

Konoha and the people in it were in danger. People were already fighting, but as far as Neji could see, these were skilled criminals from several organisations.

After the war they must have joined forces, wanting power that they couldn't have gotten before.

And Neji sure wasn't going to let them get it now.

They reached Konoha in no time as they sped up, taking out several opposing ninja on the way.

"Why are they doing this?" Tenten asked as they stopped to think of a plan.

"Overthrowing the city that brought on the saviours from last war. It's smart to start with the strongest." Gai sensei answered.

"Not if they don't take us out." Neji said.

"I agree. They won't take Konoha." Lee added. The four of them nodded at each other.

This was not going to take Konoha down. No matter what.

They had formed a plan. It was flawless.

Untill it wasn't anymore and things started going wrong.

Neji and his team had taken out loads of ninja and had then stumbled upon Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru battling.

They seemed tired and as Gai sensei and Tenten proceeded to fight elsewhere, Neji and Lee stayed to help.

But these opponents were strong. And somewhere it went really wrong.

Another explosion was heard, this time from within Konoha and as Neji looked he noted it had been the prison.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, because that's where Sasuke was. Defenceless.

Then Naruto started being stubborn, and Kiba decided to stop listening to the shadow guy.

He got injured and Sakura was healing him.

Neji was distracted from battle for the first time in his life and failed to see a new opponent coming.

It caught Naruto off guard and kicked him into Shikamaru who in turn lost control of his shadow.

The other party was soon aiming for Kiba and Sakura and with Shikamaru and Naruto fighting off their own set of ninja, Neji was the only one to stop them.

He ran over to them and as he saw someone preparing genjutsu that could blow the other two up, Neji prepared his Eight Trigrams Vacumm Wall Palm.

But he wasn't going to make it. He would fail to protect them.

If only he hadn't been distracted by that explosion. He should have been able to keep it together, like a true ninja would.

As the opponents attack hit, Neji wanted to yell at Sakura and Kiba to just get out of the way.

Then he was pushed back by an incredible force. It wasn't so much an explosion, but Neji could feel a serious amount of chakra.

As the collision faded, Neji saw what was the reason.

Susanoo.

And there was only one person who used that.

"Sasuke!" Neji turned around to see Naruto and Shikamaru joining them again.

As Neji turned to the susanoo again, it was gone and Sasuke was standing right in front of Sakura and Kiba, who in turn looked rather shocked.

Neji was surprised as well, but also relieved.

Sasuke had managed to escape that attack on the prison.

And he had been just in time.

The Uchiha didn't waste time either, as he rushed away as soon as he came, using several attacks to eliminate the people who had attacked them.

Neji had known he was strong, but as they were struggling, Sasuke had no trouble.

Naruto joined and soon after so did Neji and Shikamaru, taking down the enemies at hand.

As Sakura had healed Kiba, both of them joined in as well, although Sakura refused to work with Sasuke.

It didn't matter though. They overthrew their enemy and soon barely any of them were left.

Not only they, but the other Konoha ninja had proven to be stronger as well, even though some had suffered some injuries.

Most of all, it was chaos. Neji could feel the panic in the city. There had been destruction in some part of the city and Neji knew that part of it had to be rebuild again.

As the last remaining opponents were taken out, he and the others joined together.

It was silent as they watched Sasuke. Neji coulldn't really say anything either, it would blow their cover.

No one knew what the two of them had been doing, or that they had even been seeing each other in prison.

Sasuke kept silent too, seemingly not caring. But this must have been awfully awkward for him as well, to see his old teammates after almost a year in prison.

"How did you find us?" Kiba finally asked, the only one willing to break this silence.

"I followed your chakra's." At that, Sasuke shot a quick glance at Neji, indicating that it was his chakra he had been tracking down.

As Neji had been worried about Sasuke, so was the younger boy about Neji.

They wouldn't tell each other that. They both knew.

"You're supposed to be in prison." Naruto said and the two of them looked at each other.

"It blew up." Sasuke simply stated.

"What are you gonna do?" Kiba asked. He was probably wondering if Sasuke would leave now.

Neji was wondering about that.

But Sasuke couldn't answer, because they all sensed an ANBU squat nearing them.

And Sasuke was gone in an instance.

"Wait. Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angry. "Is he leaving? He can't do that, he'll ruin his chances."

Neji couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra anywhere, but somehow he wasn't worried.

Sasuke knew better then to just leave now. He could've done that before and he hadn't.

"He doesn't have a chance anyway." Sakura spoke bitterly and Neji was annoyed by her once more.

She just couldn't let it go.

"Well we need to look for him." Naruto said.

But as he was about to take off, Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be Naruto. It's his desicion." The shadow nin said.

Naruto looked like he disagreed, but he sighed and nodded.

Neji was happy about that. He just hoped he would get a chance to talk to Sasuke later on.

-.-.-


	7. Chapter 6: I need you

After Tsunade had spoken to the citizens and ninja of the city about the attack, Neji had finally gone home.

There had been an announcement that they'd be looking for Sasuke as well as some other prisoners that had escaped.

But Sasuke was nowhere to be found in or around the city.

They had even put some of Neji's family members on the case, but they couldn't locate him.

Neji had been scanning some parts of the city, but as he knew he would never be able to sense Sasuke anyway, he went home to rest.

He was barely home though when there was a knock on the door.

He was on guard in an instance. Why hadn't he felt a presence?

Could it be?

Neji opened the door and was indeed met with black eyes on the other side.

He had partly suspected Sasuke coming over, but Neji was surprised still somewhat surprised he actually did.

He could have easily been playing with him all along, but now Neji knew he had truly been sincere.

For just a split second Sasuke stood there in the doorway.

Then their lips met and Neji was overwhelmed by Sasuke's hands roaming over his body.

It registered on his brain that what Sasuke wanted was to take their relationship to another level.

Neji had never done that before, but somehow in the heat of the moment and probably because he could sense how much Sasuke needed it, he wanted it too.

Finally those bars were no longer in their way and their bodies were touching, heating up in the process.

Hands started moving under Neji's shirt, desperate for more contact, then Neji pulled back.

Sasuke's face was that of confusion and shock for a second.

Until Neji removed his shirt.

As Sasuke took a deep breath, Neji removed the younger boy's shirt as well and when it was gone, they latched onto each other once more, kissing each other with more passion.

Sasuke violently pushed Neji through the room, bumping into some furniture on the way. Neji started to lead them to the bedroom.

As they reached it, Sasuke pushed Neji down on the bed, sitting on top and working on Neji's pants.

Sasuke sure was in a rush. Neji couldn't blame him.

To be honest, he was pretty turned on for the first time in his life.

As Sasuke touched certain sensitive parts of Neji's body, Neji blanked out for a second

Sasuke managed to pull his pants down with little effort and kissed Neji's neck.

This was going to be an interesting night.

They lay there, in Neji's bed, still slightly panting next to each other.

Neji could barely believe he had just done it. For the first time. With a man.

And Sasuke at that.

Had someone told him this after the first day they had met, he would've laughed at them and thought they'd been crazy.

Now though, it had felt like the right thing to do. It felt good.

Neji turned to the side, where Sasuke was staring at the ceiling with quite and unreadable look.

"Sasuke." Neji said, trying to catch the other's attention.

It worked, as Sasuke turned his head and looked at Neji.

His look changed from that of concern and worry, to passionate again. A look that Neji rarely didn't see when he met up with Sasuke.

"Was this what you needed?" Neji asked.

"You're what I needed." Sasuke corrected. Had anyone else said it probably would've sounded sappy.

When Sasuke said it, it sounded like someone did something wrong.

Neji couldn't help but find that funny.

Sasuke then started blinking somewhat and Neji noted that the younger boy probably was tired.

Sleeping in prison was annoying and Sasuke had probably always been sleeping with one eye open.

He needed a good nights rest for once, one where he didn't have to worry or keep track of danger.

"Go to sleep." Neji said and managed to smile an actual genuine smile.

Sasuke nodded, then turned his head towards the ceiling again and closed his eyes.

But as Sasuke fell asleep, Neji knew he was still using chakra, tracking people down, trying to be aware of everything around him.

Neji wanted that to stop, if only for one night. Sasuke deserved as much.

So as the minutes went by and Sasuke refused to really sleep, Neji flared up his own chakra.

The younger boy instantly reacted.

"What?" He asked, half annoyed, half scanning for danger.

Neji pulled him closer, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"When I told you to sleep, I meant for real." Neji said.

"I was sleeping."

"You know what I mean. Sleep. I'll keep track of things."

It was silent for a while, but Neji could sense Sasuke was too tired to argue anyway.

"Fine." Came the response and Sasuke seemed to be calmed down.

It didn't take very long before Sasuke let go of all his worries and just went to sleep.

No concerns tonight, just rest.

The trust Sasuke already had in Neji was amazing. Easily Neji could've turned on him on more then one occasion.

Not that he would, but the fact that Sasuke was willing to take the risk. It once again confirmed that everything Sasuke did was something he completely stood behind.

For Neji, a person who thought everything through, weighed every possibility, it was a rare sight.

A welcome sight, because it made him feel trusted.

As Sasuke slipped into slumber Neji made sure to stay aware.

Because they both knew, at some point ANBU would track them down.

And Sasuke would have to go back.

-.-.-


	8. Chapter 7: Changing the votes

Neji had woken up to the chakra's of the ANBU force send out to find Sasuke.

He knew it wouldn't take them long. After Sasuke had gone to sleep, his chakra had been all over the place for a while until it settled down.

Neji figured it took them long enough. Had it been him, he'd probably sensed it way earlier, but that was not the point.

He had gotten out of bed and looked outside, where they were waiting.

Waiting because they knew he lived here and probably wondered what to do next. They knew Neji was there as well.

Neji was glad about that. Because he could let Sasuke sleep for a while longer.

As he walked back into the room, now with a tray of breakfast, he looked at the younger guy.

He looked peaceful, for the first time since he had gotten back. Or maybe even since the first time he had left Konoha.

It made Neji sad to think that he might have to go back to prison. Most likely, having saved part of Konoha may give Sasuke some advantages, but the council had made it pretty clear they wanted the Uchiha out.

They wouldn't let him go that easily.

Yet now at least Neji could pull some strings. They could use this to Sasuke's advantage for sure.

Neji just hoped he could get him out of prison. Before it was too late.

"Sasuke." Neji said and gently touched the younger boy's skin. The boy didn't budge so Neji slightly shook him.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together and he slowly woke up.

Neji was slightly taken aback when Sasuke's eyes landed on him the second he opened them.

"They're here." He said and Neji wondered how Sasuke was so awake that fast.

It didn't matter though. They had little time. They couldn't raise suspicions on themselves.

Neji had already figured out his statement about why Sasuke was here.

He had found Sasuke and convinced him to rest up until he would turn the Uchiha in. It was simple and believable.

Not quite true, but Neji was in too deep to tell the Hokage and council otherwise.

If anyone found out what was happening between the two, it would jeopardize Sasuke's chances of getting out.

They wouldn't believe Neji for a second. He wouldn't be neutral any more and if he wasn't neutral, he had something to gain.

He wouldn't be trusted the way he was being trusted now.

As Neji was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly felt lips on his own and remembered what he was doing.

Sasuke pulled back almost as fast as he had moved in, looking at Neji with amused eyes.

"You should stop spacing out." The younger boy said and then started eating.

Sasuke made this seem so easy. As if they had never done differently.

Neji kept being amazed by how quickly Sasuke had gotten comfortable around him.

Neji hadn't given him a reason not to, but with Sasuke's past he had thought the boy would be a little bit more suspicious.

He wasn't and Neji actually felt happy about that.

"When they come to get you, I'll tell them I found you and convinced you to stay. You don't say anything." Neji told Sasuke, who turned to look at him again.

It stayed silent for a while, until Sasuke put away the breakfast and pushed Neji down on the bed.

"I can't go back there."

It was the first time Sasuke had directed some of his anger on Neji, but Neji let it happen.

He could understand.

"I'll get you out. You just have to cooperate." Neji said, earning a glare from Sasuke, who was still pushing him down by the shoulder.

"What if you don't?"

"Trust me." Neji said.

"No."

"I'll get you out."

Sasuke took a deep breathe. Then he kissed Neji. It was a fierce kiss, not the passionate ones he had received from Sasuke before.

He didn't mind. He just kissed back. Sasuke needed an outlet, he would provide one.

Everything for Sasuke to cooperate. Everything so that they had a chance.

As Sasuke pulled back after several minutes, he still looked frustrated. Then he pulled Neji up and stared at him.

"If you won't get me out, I'm breaking out." He said and Neji knew he was telling the truth. Because Sasuke didn't just say things. Whatever he said, he meant.

So he had little time, Neji realised that. But he would make it work.

"And if I'm breaking out, you're coming with me."

That took Neji by surprise. He could see it in Sasuke's eyes. He wasn't commanding this. He was asking.

He needed to be able to rely on Neji.

"You're not breaking out." Neji answered. "You won't have to."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised by that answer. Then he kissed Neji again and Neji was happy to find it was the passionate kind.

The kind that simply blew him away every single time.

It was two days since Sasuke got locked up again in a temporary prisoncell.

Since most of the dungeon had been destroyed, he was now at least in a better place then before.

And it was about to get better.

After that day Neji had to turn Sasuke in, he had gone to the Hokage. But she had not been alone.

In fact, he had walked in on Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru pleading for Sasuke's release.

The two ninja's had changed their minds and obviously Naruto still wanted Sasuke to be free.

At first, it didn't seem to Neji like that mattered. It was still seven against five from Sasuke's trial.

But as he understood, their had been one more person who had changed their mind.

Sakura.

It had surprised Neji greatly, because during the battle Sasuke was fighting, she didn't seem to be very willing to accept him.

She was a better person than Neji initially thought, admitting she was wrong even though she clearly was still very upset with Sasuke.

That took a lot of guts.

And it meant it was now an even score.

Tsunade told them, that by default that would mean Sasuke was to be released, because the agreement was that as soon as their was no majority voting Sasuke into prison, he would be released.

After that, Neji thanked Shikamaru and Kiba, much to the latter's surprise and things took off from there.

Tsunade talked to the council, who had to admit the flaw in their agreement, but had no leg to stand on.

The release forms were signed and the Hokage was now on her way to give the Uchiha the news.

She had agreed to take Neji with her, as part of a squad of guards.

Now they were standing in front of Sasuke's cell, looking at a very confused Uchiha.

The key was put in the lock, turned and the door was opened.

Sasuke didn't move. He shared a look with Neji for a second, before turning to the Hokage when she spoke.

"Votes were changed. You're free."

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy, still not moving from his spot.

"Uchiha. Did you understand that?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Under what conditions?" He asked. Neji couldn't blame him for thinking their was some ulterior motive for letting him go.

It was probably really sudden to him.

"You won't be reinstated as a ninja yet, nor will you be allowed to wander out of the city borders. Also, the Uchiha compound is off limits for now." The Hokage said.

That seemed to trigger some irritation in Sasuke.

"Why?" He asked.

"We're not sure you're stable enough. Understood?"

Sasuke looked at the Hokage with an angry glare, but Neji knew she wouldn't budge.

Sasuke had no choice but to accept, so he finally nodded, still clearly annoyed by not being able to visit his family's compound.

"I'll leave you to it then. Neji, will you be so kind as to escort Uchiha to his new place?" The Hokage gave Neji a piece of paper and then left.

Neji nearly missed the smile on her face and he realised that she also had wanted Sasuke out of prison.

As the guards left as well and Sasuke took his first step out of prison, he seemed lost in thought.

Neji gently grabbed his arm to get his attention and as Sasuke looked up, Neji granted him a smile.

It clearly surprised Sasuke, before he took the paper out of Neji's hand and looked at it.

"That's pretty close to your place." The younger boy then said.

"Is that good?"

Sasuke looked amused for a second, then kissed Neji, pushing him against the opposing wall.

It had been a while, but Sasuke was clearly happy to be out, Neji could feel that.

Then, as Sasuke pulled back, his expression had changed and Neji realised it had sunk into Sasuke's head.

"I'm out." The younger boy said in disbelief.

"You are." Neji said and adjusted Sasuke's messed up clothing.

"Who changed their votes?"

And as Sasuke neared closer to Neji, he told the Uchiha who had changed their minds.

Sasuke was very surprised about Shikamaru, not too much about Kiba.

But when Neji mentioned Sakura, he suddenly seemed lost in thought.

Maybe about what he needed to do with her, or wondering if he was now on better terms with her.

But it was quickly disregarded as Sasuke looked Neji in the eye with a determined look on his face all of a sudden.

"Let's get to my place." The younger boy said and Neji shook his head in amusement.

It was clear what Sasuke wanted. And Neji wanted it too.

To be together now that Sasuke was free was pretty liberating.

Even though nobody could find out about them.

-.-.-


	9. Chapter 8: Getting to know you

After two months of having a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, while out of prison, Neji had learned a lot about the other boy.

Like how Sasuke would wake up every day with a bit of morning moodiness.

It wasn't a secret that Sasuke liked to be left alone, but Neji learned very quickly that there was no random talking to the Uchiha when he had just woken up.

The first time he had done that, he had gotten a glare that looked like he could've torn Neji on the spot.

The second time he had earned the same glare, but as he pushed things further, Sasuke had pushed Neji into a wall instead and had told him to shut up.

Normally, Neji would've fought back and shoved him away, but Neji knew about morning moodiness.

His uncle suffered from it as well. So Neji let it rest and never spoke to Sasuke right after waking up, unless the Uchiha adressed him himself.

It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Just like Sasuke had clearly been willing to sacrifice his late evenings because Neji wanted to go to bed early.

It was healthier and even though Sasuke would sometimes lay awake for hours, he let it rest.

That was also something Neji had learned about Sasuke.

The boy was pretty good at making compromises.

It was totally unexpected, after all Sasuke wasn't known as a person that made any consessions for anyone.

Most things just didn't really matter to Sasuke and he was willing to give up lots of things just for the sake of making Neji happier.

And so, all Neji could do was return the favour by making sure he would make compromises as well.

Like the morning moodiness. Or the fact Sasuke wanted to train a lot.

And then their were Sasuke's emotions and the way he displayed them.

When he was mad, it was clear to the world. He wouldn't allow people talking to him and Neji only ever got him out of it if he just silently sat down next to Sasuke and let him brood.

When Sasuke was happy, it was a whole different story.

Most people couldn't tell, because Sasuke wouldn't smile, but those eyes reflected everything.

When the younger boy was happy though, he was always way more affectionate towards Neji.

He would gently hold his hand, or kiss him or just hold him for no apparent reason.

Before they had started spending time together, Neji always thought Sasuke was in no need of contact with anyone, let alone physical contact.

But Sasuke seemed to crave it. There were days that were spend closely together, just basking in each other's presence.

And then sometimes those days would turn into hours of teasing when Sasuke was in one of _those_ moods.

Neji hadn't expected anyone, especially a guy, to think of his body as something to want.

But Sasuke would stare at Neji's body as if it was the most desirable thing in the world and it made Neji more confident.

Neji was physically very attracted to Sasuke as well, so he understood where the other was coming from.

On top of that Sasuke could be so passionate and Neji was always a little overwhelmed by the emotions spilled into every movement the Uchiha made.

Sex, for that matter, was also a perfect way to know how Sasuke felt.

When angry it was rough and hard and short and afterwards Sasuke would mostly hold Neji close as if he were some type of possession other people should keep their hands off.

When happy it was gentle, passionate and very perfect. Sasuke would always stretch those sessions as much as he could and was very focused on satisfying Neji.

When Sasuke was frustrated, he would initiate it, but then stop. Neji only needed one look that told him the younger boy needed someone to take over for a while so he could sit back and relax for a moment.

Neji was always happy to grant him that. In fact, most of the time, even if it was because of anger, Neji enjoyed their time in bed together.

It was only when Sasuke was really upset that Neji found it hard to offer Sasuke what he needed.

The boy would be passionate to the point of desperation. Wanting something that probably no one could give him.

He would be absent, not really responsive and just moved. And even though their bodies would be satisfied, in mind Sasuke rarely was.

Most times, it helped somewhat and Sasuke would lay close to Neji, hoping whatever thoughts he had to go away.

But sometimes, as the adrenaline wore off, Sasuke would turn away from Neji. It was a clear sign that whatever was bothering Sasuke, wasn't gone.

It was probably even worse, because now their was no solution for it any more. Their was no other way to make it go away then just sit it out.

And Neji knew from experience how frustrating that was.

In those cases, Neji would lay close to Sasuke, never hugging the other boy, because he knew Sasuke didn't want to be pitied.

But Neji would put a hand on his shoulder and let the two of them fall asleep if they could.

The next day it was gone most of the times.

If not, Sasuke would simply try again.

There was a lot Neji had learned about Sasuke in the past few months.

And he was sure he hadn't seen the last of it.

-.-.-


	10. Chapter 9: Support

Neji was searching around the city, looking for a certain someone.

That morning, he had woken up to an empty bed, not thinking much of it.

But as the day went on and Neji remembered what day it actually was, he started to worry.

Because Sasuke had been gone all day. On the date of his clan's massacre.

It wasn't that Neji didn't trust Sasuke, but honestly, the younger boy could let his emotions take control and be off somewhere doing something reckless.

As searching the city didn't get him any insight on where Sasuke might have gone, even the Uchiha compound was empty, Neji decided to check out the only place that was left.

And sure enough, when he arrived Sasuke was standing there, alone.

Neji had never been to the Uchiha graveyard, not ever since the funeral was held and he had been fairly little then.

As Neji started walking up to Sasuke, he suddenly noticed that the other was shaking softly.

Not from the cold, or because he was tired. Because he was crying.

The Uchiha Sasuke was crying and Neji wasn't sure what to do with it.

Neji noted it was the graves of his parents he was staring at and when he got close enough, he took a breath before speaking.

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

He just kept crying and Neji was searching his mind for the right words to say, the right actions to take.

His mind was blank.

So he just stood next to Sasuke, who remained where he was, still mourning his loss.

They stood there for a long time and nothing seemed to be changing how Sasuke felt.

Thus, Neji took Sasuke's hand in his, hoping it would at least let the Uchiha know he was not alone.

Neji felt like he couldn't really do anything for the younger boy, like he was unable to make him feel better.

It bothered him, he wanted to make things right. If he could he'd bring Sasuke's family back.

But that was impossible and Neji had to deal with this another way.

It didn't take long though, before Sasuke turned to Neji, face slightly red and tears coming down his face.

He then pulled Neji close and cried on his shoulder. Neji let him, until finally he seemed to be calming down.

Neji had put his arms around Sasuke, feeling like he needed to be protected even though Sasuke probably thought otherwise.

Neji didn't care. He could at least give Sasuke a shoulder to lean on. Someone he could talk to if he wanted and if he didn't, just know that he was there.

For a while, they stood there, Sasuke having stopped crying, Neji silently soothing him.

In the back of his mind Neji wondered if he was the first to see Sasuke cry like that.

Maybe Naruto had.

But it really didn't matter.

What mattered was that Sasuke would start dealing with things, mourning like a normal person, instead of having the burden of his entire clan on his shoulders.

He could finally process things and start to accept the way his life was now.

Neji would help him with that. After all, he had done it himself when his father died at what he thought was the hands of his family.

He had only been able to move on when he knew the real story.

Just like Sasuke did now.

The Uchiha then took a deep breath as he pulled back from Neji and looked him in the eyes.

They kept silent, Neji not knowing what to say.

Then Sasuke spoke.

"How did you know where I was?"

Neji looked over the graveyard for a second.

"You weren't anywhere else. To be honest, I should have thought of it sooner."

"I needed space anyway." Sasuke said. "Let's go to my place."

Neji knew Sasuke needed someone around, even though he would probably swear he didn't need anyone.

Neji just wouldn't ask.

So as Sasuke stared at the graves for a second longer, Neji looked at them as well.

In his mind, he gave Sasuke's parents his regards.

Then he was yanked away by his hand.

Sasuke refused to let go until they were back in the city.

But as their hands may have separated, Neji made sure he was close by.

Just in case.

-.-.-


	11. Chapter 10: Friends

Neji was watching them closely. Every movement they made, every word they said. He would make sure things went alright.

Because even though they were just sparring, Naruto and Sasuke were both known to go by emotions.  
>If they'd clash, either of them could do something stupid.<p>

It had been a few weeks after Sasuke and Naruto had first spoken to each other, after Sasuke's release.

Sasuke had briefly told him about it, how Naruto had looked at him as if he was ready to fry him up.

How Naruto was on the verge of yelling, until Sasuke had told him he was sorry and Naruto had shut his mouth in surprise.

Then, according to Sasuke, the blonde boy had smiled at him and had told him it was ok, as long as he wouldn't do it again.

The Uchiha had told him Naruto had become quite sappy, giving him a speech how they were like brothers and nothing could seperate them.

In a way, Neji knew that was true. No matter how much Sasuke didn't want to admit, he cared for the blonde like family.

Neji had seen how relieved Sasuke had been that Naruto had forgiven him so easily.

Ever since, the two were back to their old selves, annoying each other, calling each other names.

The rivalry was there once more, and so was the sparring.

Only this time, there was someone to make sure the two would stay friends.

This time, Neji would make sure Naruto influenced the young Uchiha into staying the way he was now.

Patient, forgiving and dare he say it; loving.

He would do anything to protect that guy.

It had been a rather pretty day. The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining and the people had been friendly.

Ino had enjoyed her day, as it was peaceful and without any problems.

She had helped out in her parents flowershop, Chouji and Shikamaru had stopped by.

It had been a good day.

Except there had been something in the back of Ino's mind for the entirety of it.

Something she remembered every single year on the exact same date ever since she graduated the acadamy.

It wasn't as if she had anything to do with it or that it affected her in any way.

But she always felt bad for the person it did affect and she couldn't help but want to show him that she cared.

And as the day was closing to an end, Ino decided she could at least bring him some flowers.

Chouji and Shikamaru had called her crazy, after all, it wasn't like Sasuke was innocent.

Maybe he didn't deserve it, but Ino still thought that deep down her former crush was just the product of a very sad past.

And nobody should bare it alone.

She even wondered if anyone remembered. The massacre had been so long ago and beside Sakura, it had probably been a long time since people thought about Sasuke as the survivor.

Naruto was too dumb to remember anyway and he was pretty much the only one Ino thought would be there for Sasuke.

And that just didn't sit well with her.

So she was now on a stroll towards Sasuke's new home, a bouquet in her hand.

Not sure what she was going to say if he did open the door, she just rid her mind of anything negative.

She would tell him she remembered the day and that she thought he could use some cheering up.

Or something like that.

She almost hoped he wasn't home, so she could just place them in front of the door.

But as Ino walked up the stairs of the apartment complex, she saw Sasuke _was_ home.

And he was not alone, standing in front of his front door.

Ino stopped walking, almost dropping the flowers she had brought.

In front of her were Sasuke and Neji. And they were hugging.

Ino could have told herself that it was just friendly, but she wasn't dumb and she wasn't naive either.

Her mind went over all other possibilities, because Sasuke and the Hyuuga? That was just too weird.

She may have been able to convince herself that it was just a friendly hug, until the two boys pulled apart.

And kissed instead.

Ino had to admit, seeing two of the hottest guys in the city kiss each other, wasn't really a bad sight.

But she was too overwhelmed by this. Sasuke and Neji. Together. As in a couple?

Two guys together was rare to begin with, but these two?

As Ino stared on, she completely forgot about the fact that the two boys were ninja too.

In the heat of the moment they might have missed Ino's presence. But as the boys parted, Neji quickly caught on and looked at her, followed by Sasuke who followed the other's gaze.

Neji looked rather angry, Sasuke just looked like he didn't care.

Ino had to think fast. Should she act like she hadn't seen them? Just leave? No they weren't stupid.

"I.. I just. It's that.." She rambled on, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

She turned around and hurried off, hoping they wouldn't follow her and threaten her or something.

She probably shouldn't have seen that and even though she would never tell anyone, the two boys probably didn't think she would keep her mouth shut.

She was known to be a gossip after all, since she acted like one when she was younger.

As Ino had made her way down the stairs and was rushing away from the apartment, she was brought to a halt.

"Ino."

It was Sasuke, standing halfway on the stairs, and Ino feared what was about to happen.

She turned around nervously and looked at Sasuke. He didn't seem to be mad, but you never knew with that guy.

"What were you doing here?" Sasuke asked her, before she could say anything.

She hadn't expected that.

"I.. Well I came to bring you flowers." Sasuke seemed to be a bit confused about that, so Ino started to explain.

"You see I remembered. What day it is you know. I thought you could use it." She walked up to him, still nervous about what he might do.

"Here." She said and handed him the flowers. It was what she came to do after all, might as well finish it.

Sasuke stared at the flowers for a while, keeping silent. Ino took that as her cue.

"Ok, well goodbye then." She turned around, but once again was stopped by Sasuke's voice calling out her name.

She turned around once more, surprised when Sasuke was looking directly at her with what seemed like a smile.

A smile from Sasuke was rare. Ino didn't think she had ever really seen one.

It made her blush, even though her crush on him was long in the past.

"Thank you." Sasuke told her and that caught her by surprise even more.

Then she smiled back as she realised Sasuke actually had appreciated the thought.

It had been the least she could do and the fact that it made Sasuke out of all people smile, made her feel good about her decision.

She had been right thinking Sasuke had changed.

"You're welcome, I'll be on my way then."

"Wait." Sasuke said, stepping down one more step from the stairs. Ino waited for him to continue.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked.

Ino just smiled at him some more and nodded. As the two of them exchanged a look, one that Ino could only count as a look of gratefulness, she told the boy goodnight and went off on her way.

Having to keep such an important secret made her feel important too.

This whole thing made her think she could actually become friends with Sasuke someday and that made her feel good.

All she wanted for the people she cared about was that they were happy.

So if Sasuke was happy with Neji, then who was she to stand in his way?

Ino smiled all the way back home, just remembering the genuine smile she had received in return for her flowers.

-.-.-


	12. Chapter 11: Happy birthday

Neji was caught by complete surprise. In front of him was a cushion, a few candles and some incense.

At first, Neji didn't know what to do with it, until he found a note attached to one of the candles. As he read it, he smiled.

All it really said was _Happy birthday. Sasuke. _But it was more then enough to Neji.

It was his birthday after all, and even though he never once mentioned it to Sasuke, he must have caught it from somewhere.

Neji hadn't expected to get anything, nor did he particularly want it. But now that Sasuke had put some effort in it, even going so far as to pick out things for Neji to meditate with, he was happy.

He hadn't thought Sasuke was the gift giving type. Apparantly he was.

As Neji put the note back down and proceeded to enter the living room, he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch lazily, drinking tea while reading a scroll. Neji inwardly laughed.

The Uchiha was good at pretending nothing was going on.

But as Neji sat down next to him, Sasuke pushed another cup of tea his way and Neji knew he had made it just for him.

"Thank you Sasuke." Neji said, taking a sip of his tea. It was actually quite good.

Sasuke simply shrugged and continued to read his scroll.

Neji silently drank his tea, until he was finished. He then spoke up again.

"I'll be meditating today, with the articles you got me."

Sasuke finally decided to look at Neji and he returned the look.

"Did you have anything else in mind?" Neji asked as Sasuke returned to his scroll once more.

It was silent for a little while, until Sasuke put his scroll away and got up.

He walked over to Neji, pulled him up by his arm and dragged him to the bedroom. It wasn't much of a surprise.

It was very welcome though.

As Neji was gently pushed onto the bed, enjoying the kisses he received to his neck, he wondered.

If Sasuke hadn't been there, would he ever have done this with anyone else?

His life would have been so different. Maybe he'd be with a girl at some point.

He'd marry her, because he had to and then had children.

With Sasuke in his life, he realised things could go so different.

His faith, as he would have called it some years ago, had changed.

He would probably not marry Sasuke, since it wasn't legal or anything. Marriage was for a man and a woman.

He would definitely not have children with Sasuke either. They might find a way to raise a child, but it would never be theirs together.

But Neji knew, in all honesty, chances of them staying together for that long were slim anyway.

The Hyuuga frowned upon these types of relationships. Neji did not want to think of what could happen would his family find out.

Then even if they managed to get through that, they might break up for a number of reasons.

Not every couple would survive. And with them both being ninja, there was a high possibility their relationship would die, when one of them passed on.

With all the fighting ninja did, they were both at risk of dying young. Neji had experienced that first hand when his life had been hanging by a thread.

He knew Sasuke had been there too.

However, even with all the risks their relationship brought and the chances of it failing being so great, Neji wouldn't give it up.

He genuinely wanted this to last. He genuinely wanted Sasuke and him to make it through any hardship that would most likely be thrown their way.

No matter how stupid it may sound, Neji would never say it out loud, he wanted them to be together.

For a long time to come.

Because in the last few weeks, Neji had realised something else.

Something far more impressing then any of those ideas that came before it, regarding their relationship.

He loved the younger boy.

So he would let him do whatever he wanted, enjoyed whatever Sasuke did to him.

Because he loved Sasuke and wanted him to be happy.

And honestly, it didn't really matter what the other did, Neji always liked it.

As Sasuke pulled away slightly from Neji, looking at him with those eyes that said I want you, in any way possible, the Uchiha spoke.

"Happy birthday Neji."

And Neji smiled, for it was spoken so soft and genuine, Neji could hear it in his voice.

He was not the only one.

-.-.-


	13. Chapter 12: Too loud

Shikamaru was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds.

It had only been a day since he had come back from a mission. A very... Insightful mission.

A week before, Tsunade had called on him, explaining that very mission.

It, on itself, hadn't been particularly exciting. Just a regular search and kill type. But he was asked to recruit two specific ninja's.

One that hadn't surprised him. Hyuuga Neji had been a ninja he had worked with before. He was quick, sharp and one of the only ninja's that could keep up with his logic.

The other however, had been more surprising.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru had been surprised, because for months, Sasuke had not been allowed to take on missions at all.

So to put him under Shikamaru's command was surprising, especially since it wasn't the easiest mission to begin with.

Tsunade had requested him, because he had known the Uchiha, but didn't have personal attachment.

Just to be safe, the Hyuuga was coming too, because as the Hokage put it, they seemed to be getting along.

And that was that. Shikamaru and the other two had went on their way, ready to be gone for about one to two weeks.

Sasuke didn't seem nervous, to be honest he had seemed rather eager. He was on top of everything, clearly in his element.

Shikamaru knew the boy was talented, but after being out of missions for so long, he had expected just a little bit more hesitance.

The Uchiha had none. And Shikamaru was actually glad.

The mission went by quickly and successfully.

But the fact that the Uchiha had come along wasn't what had been so troublesome about the mission.

Shikamaru closed his eyes in annoyance. It had been pretty disturbing.

_They were done. The mission was finished and now the three of them were on their way back._

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, they'd better set up camp.

"Neji, can you find a good spot?" He asked, looking back at the other two ninja.

Neji nodded, activated his byakugan and looked around.

It wasn't long until they found a secluded, but open area.

So they set up two tents, one for Shikamaru, one for Sasuke and Neji.

Initially Shikamaru had asked them why they hadn't both brought tents, but Sasuke mentioned that they could sleep in the same one, as they would then have to carry less.

Shikamaru had left it at that.

As the night fell and the three of them had eaten, Shikamaru had soon gone to bed and had fallen asleep.

Until he was woken up again.

He turned around until he heard the noises that woke him up in the first place once more. Weird noises. Weird huffing and breathing noises.

Shikamaru was annoyed at first, because whoever was making those noises was making it particularly hard for him to fall asleep.

And then he heard a moan, and he frowned.

"Don't.. ah." He heard someone say and could vaguely make out Sasuke's voice from it.

"Just.. Take it off." That was unmistakably Neji's voice. What were they doing?

He could hear some rummaging, then another moan.

"Keep quiet." Sasuke whispered harshly.

Now Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He recognised those noises, especially since he had sadly made those noises himself at some point.

And if he hadn't known better, he could swear the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were having, dare he think it, sex.

But that was an idiotic idea. Two men together wasn't particularly common, let alone those two.

Even though he had seen them brushing beside one another, whenever they passed.

Even though Ino would always act completely lunatic whenever someone asked why Neji and Sasuke spend so much time together.

She must know something. But Shikamaru simply wasn't interested enough and it still seemed like an unlikely thing.

He turned around again, trying to ignore the sounds.

"Just do it Sasuke." Neji again. Then a slightly louder moan.

Shikamaru couldn't deny it any more. The two most cold, emotionless ninja of their generation were most definitely doing stuff together.

Stuff usually a man and woman would be doing together. Shikamaru wasn't one to judge though.

He was fine with whatever himself, but it was still awkward. He didn't think it was a very fond idea that those two were doing that right next to him.

So now he had two options. Say nothing and not be able to sleep for a while most probably.

And that was a bad idea, because Shikamaru loved his sleep. He needed it.

So he opted for his other option.

"Can you two keep it down?"

It immediately went silent. Shikamaru closed his eyes, then heard some more rummaging.

He vaguely made out Sasuke telling Neji that he should've been more quiet and then the two of them went silent again.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep relatively fast after that.

The next morning had been rather awkward. Sasuke refused to talk or even look at Shikamaru.

Neji kept it short and formal. However, the Byakugan user had come up to him when Sasuke went to search for food.

"I want to apologise. Please don't tell anyone." He had said and had looked Shikamaru straight in the eye.

He hadn't been planning on telling anyone, nor did he want an apology or he had simply agreed and when all was said and done, they went on their way back, reported the mission and went on their separate ways.

As he thought about it now, he couldn't help but laugh at that mission.

It was awkward and weird, but at least it had all ended well. He hadn't been friends with either of them anyway, so he had nothing to lose.

They should be glad he didn't feel like talking about that night.

He would definitely ask Ino about what she knew of them though.

Even though that would probably be troublesome.

-.-.-


	14. Chapter 13: Finding out

Neji woke up early.

It was a special day, or at least he wanted to make it a special day.

It was Sasuke's birthday after all and Neji didn't think he had celebrated it for a long time.

On his own birthday, he had gotten gifts and special treatment. So now he would return the favour.

As he looked next to him, the birthday boy was sprawled out slightly, a hand on his stomach and one next to his head.

Neji pushed himself up and put a hand on Sasuke's cheek, gently waking him up.

But as Sasuke groaned, not really ready to get up, Neji decided on another tactic.

He started kissing Sasuke's neck. He knew instantly Sasuke was awake and it didn't take long before the boy responded.

He grabbed Neji and started kissing him. Soon after he pushed Neji over, sitting on top.

Neji inwardly laughed. Sasuke sure was easy to wake up. Sometimes the Uchiha was somewhat predictable.

However, others weren't. As they were kissing each other in the heat of the moment, there was a sudden bang at the door.

They ignored it at first, but then the person started banging on it loudly.

"Hey teme, open up!" Sasuke stopped kissing Neji and looked at the bedroom door annoyed.

He then proceeded again.

"Let's just ignore him." The Uchiha said and Neji tried to do as he said.

But Naruto wouldn't stop yelling at Sasuke that it was his birthday and they had to celebrate.

Sasuke was getting more and more agitated, Neji could tell by how much more ferociously he was kissing him.

"Ino's here too! Come on, you can't make a lady wait!"

Sasuke got up immediately after that comment. Neji knew after Ino had found out about them, Sasuke had taken a liking towards her.

She had been coming over every once in a while, to bring over flowers or something to eat. Ino was pretty nice.

So much different from what Neji thought of her before.

"Let's get dressed." Sasuke said and got up.

Neji smiled as he got up as well. Sasuke had truly changed. He cared about others, probably even a little more then most people could say.

The two of them put on their clothes, after which Sasuke opened the door.

"Man took you long enough!" Neji crinched. Naruto was loud.

"Happy birthday." Ino said from somewhere behind Naruto.

Neji could see the flowers in her hands. Sasuke nodded at her.

"Hey." Naruto started and pointed at Neji. "What's Neji doing here?"

Neji then realised that him being in Sasuke's house, especially so early in the morning, must be a bit strange.

Sasuke looked at Neji and he in return looked back. They should have come up with an excuse sooner.

Then, Ino saved the day.

"He's probably just here wishing Sasuke a happy birthday as well." She said and smiled at the two.

"Here you go." She handed Sasuke the flowers, who nodded at her once again.

Neji could see it in his face that he was grateful. So was he.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well I brought you ramen, hope you like it!"

Sasuke took it, even though Neji could see he didn't particularly liked it.

It took them a while to get rid of Naruto. He wanted to go spar, but Sasuke clearly didn't feel like it.

Eventually, it was Ino once more who helped them. She told Naruto not to bother Sasuke on his birthday, saying how he wouldn't want to go spar when it was his birthday either.

So with that, Naruto said goodbye to them, they thanked Ino and closed the door.

Silence fell over them as Sasuke looked at Neji with a strange look on his face.

"Is there a problem?" Neji asked. He didn't like not being able to see what was going on in Sasuke's mind.

It barely happened, but when it did, it made Neji feel uncomfortable.

"Why are we still trying to keep this a secret?"

Neji was surprised. It was the first time Sasuke had spoken of it. It was even the first time he had, in a way, acknowledged their relationship.

But Neji was unsure of what to answer. In all honesty, he liked people not knowing.

If they did, they would butt in and Neji was rather private, wanted to keep this sort of thing on the downlow.

With Sasuke, that was impossible. People would object, they would judge them.

It didn't matter to Neji that other people would resent them, he didn't care. But he hated being the center of attention.

And besides that, his family would definitely not approve. If they ever found out, he would most likely be punished.

Sasuke kept looking at him, getting impatient, Neji could tell.

"My family isn't accepting of this." Neji answered.

"So? We can take them."

Neji narrowed his eyes at that. Sasuke, out of all people, should understand that he wouldn't want to hurt his family.

"I won't do anything to them. And neither will you."

"They'll find out at some point."

Sasuke was agitated, Neji could tell. His eyes seemed to grow darker and Neji could even feel it in his chakra.

"Then we can wait until they do." Neji knew it wasn't what Sasuke wanted to hear. But he couldn't give him anything else.

Sasuke glared at Neji, but to his surprise, didn't get too angry.

"Fine." Sasuke said and walked away. It left Neji confused, because the younger boy had seemed pissed.

They hadn't really been angry at each other before, Neji had expected Sasuke to be more aggressive.

Not to let it go so easily and leave. Especially not since it was the first time they were talking about them.

Neji followed Sasuke outside, grabbing him by the arm.

"Would you not mind?"

Sasuke turned around, looking at Neji.

"Mind what?" He said and Neji could hear he was still angry.

"Others knowing. What the people you care about think." Neji answered.

"Why would I care about what two or three people have to say?"

"Because they're the people who's opinion matter."

"_My _opinion matters. And yours."

"Well we can't do everything on our own."

Sasuke stayed silent, looking at Neji intensely. It was clear he disagreed and Neji was surprised once more.

He thought Sasuke had learned from his experiences. Had learned that being alone wasn't the right path.

Neji had been taught that the hard way.

Then suddenly, Sasuke's facial expression changed to a rather serious one and he spoke.

"I don't keep secrets Hyuuga. I've always been very clear about what I want and right now it's you."

He took a step closer to Neji, staring him straight in the eyes.

"And if Naruto or Kakashi or anyone else has a problem with it, then screw them."

Neji stared back at Sasuke, taken aback by that overwhelming passion of Sasuke's.

It was insane how much it got to him, that intenseness. He was about to agree with Sasuke on letting other's know.

But they were interrupted.

"I don't mind."

Sasuke looked up to the roof, trying to hide his shock and Neji followed his gaze.

"Ohayo you two." Kakashi leaped from the roof top next to them. Neji hadn't even sensed him, and from the looks of it, Sasuke hadn't either. They had been too lost in each other.

Just like with Ino.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke bluntly asked, glaring slightly at his previous sensei.

Neji thought he was a little hostile, but he knew Sasuke cared about the man.

"I just came here to congratulate you." Kakashi said smiling. "Congratulations."

Kakashi shoved a package in Sasuke's hands, who barely looked at it.

"Thanks." The youngest of them said. "We were kind of busy."

"I saw that." Kakashi said, unaffected by Sasuke cold anterior.

Neji watched Sasuke glare at Kakashi, probably hoping he would go away. But Kakashi was skilled at handling the Uchiha.

Neji could learn a thing or two, because apparently ignoring Sasuke was making him quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm off." Kakashi then said. "And don't worry, the secret's safe with me. Although I always thought you had a thing for blondes. Oh well."

And gone he was, leaving Sasuke behind, clearly annoyed.

"What was that about?" Neji asked frowning. Blondes?

"Nothing, let's go inside before other people see us." And as Sasuke went back inside, Neji wondered if that meant they were going to keep it a secret for a little longer.

Sasuke sure didn't seem so eager to tell anyone anymore.

And Neji was fine with that for now.

-.-.-

Neji smirked as Sasuke was trying to keep his moans and gasps to himself.

It was still the younger one's birthday and after Sasuke had calmed down somewhat, Neji had given him his present.

Then dinner, specially prepared for him. Then a nice, long shower.

And now he was just starting on making Sasuke's day a little better.

Just a few weeks ago, Neji had found out Sasuke's sweet spot. It had been by accident, because mostly Sasuke would have the upper hand and Neji hadn't much say in it.

But that day, he found out that if he paid close attention to Sasuke's neck, the Uchiha would be like putty in his hands.

So as Neji did just that, Sasuke let out a particularly hard moan and tried to push Neji away, even though he wasn't _really t_rying.

"Neji. Stop." Sasuke tried, but it was futile. Besides, Sasuke didn't really want him to stop.

But Neji wasn't just doing this because he wanted to make Sasuke feel good.

He wanted to get some answers.

"So." Neji started, between his kisses. "What was that Kakashi said about blondes?"

At first, Sasuke just moaned slightly as a response, not really listening. But as the question registered, Neji could feel him tense.

"I didn't hear him say anything about that." Sasuke lied.

"Yes you did." It only made Neji more curious.

Sasuke stayed silent, but as Neji stopped kissing his neck, he earned a glare from the Uchiha.

"Just tell me. Why did he think that?"

Honestly, it had somewhat bothered him. Kakashi knew Sasuke well and he wondered if their was someone Sasuke liked.

Someone beside him.

Neji didn't want to feel jealous about that, he was a Hyuuga after all. But as Sasuke denied it more and more, he was feeling jealous anyway.

Sasuke pushed Neji off him and left the bed.

"Did you like someone who was blonde?"

Neji hated himself for acting like this. He was a rational person, he didn't need to feel this way over anyone.

But Sasuke had made him do and say things he hadn't thought possible before, so this shouldn't come as a surprise.

Sasuke kept silent and Neji took that as a yes, seeing how that mostly worked with Sasuke.

He'd deny things, but he certainly wouldn't admit to anything.

"So who was she? Ino?"

"Hell no." Sasuke denied, proving Neji's point. He turned around angrily. "Just let it rest, it's not a big deal."

"Then why are you being so vague about it?"

Once again Sasuke refused to talk.

And then, as Neji was scanning his brain for any girl Sasuke could have known over the years, it suddenly dawned on him.

It couldn't have been more obvious really, he should've thought about it sooner.

There was no girl that ever caught Sasuke's attention. Because he didn't like girls.

He should have known that, since _he _was with the guy now.

And since girls were not included, the only person it could have been...

"It was Naruto." Neji said.

Sasuke confirmed it without words, because as soon as Neji had said it, the younger one looked at him surprised, then cast his eyes away.

He was looking so uncomfortable and Neji actually felt bad he had pried into this.

Clearly it was something he didn't want others to know. And Neji could understand.

Naruto could never have returned the feelings, because he wasn't gay.

It must have hurt Sasuke. Clearly still did.

"Do you still like him like that?"

Another glare and Sasuke was in front of him like he had so many times.

"Of course not." He was mad Neji even thought it, that much was clear.

"Could have been." Neji said.

"I'm with you."

And Neji smiled, because in all honesty, he knew Sasuke would never be with someone if he wasn't completely into them.

He was honest about his feelings, even if he didn't always voice them.

"I can't believe you liked _him_."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped annoyed.

"Why did you leave?"

Neji already knew the answer, but in all honesty, having to leave someone you liked or maybe even loved, it was something most people couldn't do.

It gave Sasuke's departure an whole other level.

Sasuke's face turned softer, more serious. Neji knew he hated the question, but right now it seemed like he honestly tried to come up with a good answer.

"I may have the sharingan but back then I was blind." He said and Neji understood.

"No one could have stopped me." And as he looked Neji straight in the eye, the uncertainty grew.

Because they both knew, if Sasuke had liked Naruto so much, and not even the blonde had been able to stop him, then what chances did Neji have if something like that happened again?

They both realised it in that moment. Neji could see Sasuke's nervousness from the thought, could nearly hear his heartbeat.

But then Sasuke suddenly stabilized and he had that typical determined look on his face.

"I love you more then I did him though."

And it nearly knocked the wind out of Neji's lungs.

He never thought Sasuke would put those feelings into words, thought they'd forever be unspoken.

But beside the fact that Sasuke had said that word, he had also told him that no matter what happened, he thought Neji could pull him out of whatever darkness that laid ahead.

What they had was stronger.

The two of them stood there for a while, looking at each other as Neji let the words sink in.

"Good." Neji said, but wasn't sure what to say next. He did love Sasuke, but voicing it.

He felt guilty he couldn't say anything.

Then Sasuke smiled and Neji was sure he had never seen him do that before.

It suited the Uchiha quite well, it was a shame he didn't smile more.

But Neji got that, after all, he rarely smiled as well.

"It's fine." The younger boy then said and before Neji could respond, Sasuke kissed him.

Neji was pushed back onto the bed and it was clear the younger boy was in a passionate mood.

Then he pulled away and put his head besides Neji's.

"Just show me." The Uchiha said and Neji was surprised by that.

That he accepted Neji not saying it was a surprise, because he thought love would be such an insecurity in Sasuke.

But Neji now realised, it didn't truly matter to Sasuke if others loved him.

Of course he wanted that, every single human being wanted to be loved.

But Sasuke was different. He loved so wholeheartedly, he would take whatever he could get if to only get a glimpse of it back.

The Uchiha would sacrifice everything for another's happiness.

And just the thought that Sasuke felt like that about him, made Neji happier then he had ever felt before.

So he pulled Sasuke into a kiss, hoping to pour even a little of the feelings he had into it.

Hoping Sasuke would know that he too loved the younger boy very much.

He would also make sacrifices for Sasuke, because he deserved to be happy.

Sasuke deserved to be loved and Neji would do just that.

So as he pulled away from the kiss, he said the words. He knew he didn't look the part, he never had an emotional face.

But he said it and he meant it and he knew Sasuke knew that too.

Because Sasuke smiled again.

-.-.-


	15. Chapter 14: Love

Shikamaru was laughing at him.

_Laughing.  
><em>  
>How dare that stupid lazy ass find this funny. He told him the story in confidence and he just starts laughing?<p>

Kiba would show him for making fun of it.

"It's not funny." Kiba growled.

"It's not?" Shikamaru said after he stopped laughing. He was still smirking though. Bastard.

"You wouldn't laugh like that if it were you!" Kiba yelled.

"So you caught 'em, big deal." Shikamaru shrugged. It annoyed Kiba to no end that the other was being so indifferent about it.

"Yeah right in _the act_." He hissed.

"You'd think they'd be more discreet, what with all the people who already found out." Shikamaru started walking and Kiba followed.

"What do you mean? Who found out about that?"

Shikamaru just gave him another look, but Kiba didn't understand. Who found out? And why was that Nara being so cool about this?

Shikamaru sighed and Kiba pouted angrily. He knew the lazy bastard thought he was dumb.

Annoying.

"Remember that mission I went on with Neji and Sasuke?"

Kiba nodded.

He earned another look from Shikamaru, one saying 'you'd better figure this out'.

He thought it through for a while, probably looking rather dopey but he didn't care.

Then it dawned on him and he pointed his finger at Shikamaru as if he was accusing him.

"You saw them too!?"

"Just overheard them. Was a very insightful mission."

Kiba just stared at Shikamaru for a while, then hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me bastard!?"

"Ow. Calm down." Shikamaru said, rubbing his shoulder where Kiba had hit him. Serves him right.

Ever since Ino and Chouji had started dating, Shikamaru and him had gotten a lot closer.

So Kiba felt offended that Shikamaru hadn't told him something as shocking as Sasuke and Neji being together.

Now he had to find out on his own seeing them... _Doing it_. In the woods.

He blushed just remembering it and shook his head, hoping the image would leave his mind already.

Shikamaru chuckled and Kiba pouted at him.

"They asked me not to say anything. Ino knows as well. Think she was the first."

Shikamaru acted like he couldn't care less, but to Kiba, this was a really big deal.

Because besides the shock over the fact that Neji and Sasuke were gay, and together at that, it was a relief too.

At least now, he wasn't the only one.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru's back, who had started walking again, and followed.

Ever since he and Shikamaru had gotten closer, his feelings had started to change. He always knew he was a little different, heck everyone always managed to tell him that.

But when he had come to realised that he liked Shikamaru as more then a friend, he had been so scared.

He still was, but now he wasn't alone in this. It wasn't like he knew Sasuke and Neji at all, they never talked.

But it still made him feel a little better about himself.

Even though Shikamaru would never return those feelings, everyone knew he had been with Temari and she was a girl, he felt a little less guilt when he thought of the things they could do together.

Fantasizing wasn't a crime right? He was a guy with needs, he had to have something.

Then a question dawned on him. If he was ever going to come out, big fat chance, he needed to know if Shikamaru would be fine with it.

He definitely didn't want to lose the lazy ass as his friend.

"So... What do you think of it?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's none of my business."

"Yeah but... You know." He wasn't sure how to voice this. What would he ask? Hey Shikamaru, are you ok with people being gay?

What if he said no?

"If you're not going to get what you're thinking into a sentence, I don't know." Shikamaru said and turned around, Kiba almost bumping into him.

Dammit, he was always so confident, but when it came to Shikamaru he seemed to always make a fool out of himself.

"Well... You know... They're both men."

"Is that a problem?"

"I'm asking you that." Kiba said a little snappy. Mostly, he was annoyed with himself.

"I don't care about that." Shikamaru looked up at the sky, looking as if he was thinking of something.

At least he didn't care. But that could also just be because he didn't care about Sasuke and Neji.

So Kiba swallowed and collected all his courage.

"What if someone close to you was.. You know.. Gay?" He asked.

Shikamaru locked eyes with him.

"I'm pretty open minded you know."

"So that would be ok?"

Suddenly Shikamaru grinned at him and Kiba gulped. What the hell was that all about?

"Are you trying to tell me something here?"

Kiba knew at that moment he turned bright red. He could feel it. Shit, why did Shikamaru have to be so smart?

Or was he just being too obvious? He didn't know how to respond to this.

"Guess you like men too huh." Shikamaru looked at him and seemed like he didn't care.

But Kiba was in shock. This was not how he was supposed to be outed. Especially not by the one he liked.

Kiba's mind went blank and from the amused look on Shikamaru's face, he must look ridiculous.

He just didn't know what to do.

"I can't say I don't care."

What?

"I mean you've been such a good friend, people are bound to think it's weird."

No.

"I don't think we should stay friends."

This was not happening.

Shikamaru let out a laugh. Was he mocking him?

"You're so obvious." Then he saw Shikamaru raise his hand and Kiba reacted on instinct.

Because that lazy bastard was _not_ going to hit him.

But as he was about to punch Shikamaru in the face, he felt warmth on his own.

Warmth from Shikamaru's hand.

What. The. Fuck?

"Guess we should get this over with." The other said.

Get what over with?

Then he felt more warmth, this time on his lips. And as it registered, his eyes widened.

Kiba could honestly say he had never been more confused. And that said something, because he was confused a lot.

He hardly focused on what was happening and barely noticed Shikamaru pulling away.

He looked so amused, Kiba didn't get it.

Then his mind got back to him and he started going crazy, he was sure.

"What... You... What the hell was that!?"

"A kiss."

"I know that, bastard! What you do that for!?"

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

"Yeah, but... What the hell Shikamaru!"

"Stop cursing idiot."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's fine, I like you too."

How did Shikamaru even know that?

"I never said I liked you!"

"I know."

"Then how did you know!?" Why was he even still yelling?

"I'm not dumb Kiba. I just went over all the possibilities. You having feelings for me came up a lot as a one of them."

Shikamaru shrugged again, feeding Kiba's aggravation.

But it was that attitude in Shikamaru he liked in the first place. He was also so dammed smart, Kiba couldn't help but find it sexy.

Having seen Shikamaru naked hadn't helped either.

Kiba had to stop himself from thinking about that, already feeling flustered.

"What would you have done if I didn't?" Kiba asked annoyed, not wanting to give in.

"Not a chance."

"It's not that obvious!"

Shikamaru chuckled at him once more and Kiba pouted irritably.

"Does it matter if it was or wasn't obvious? I'm just glad I found out."

And then, suddenly it dawned on him. Shikamaru had kissed him. _Kissed._ His first kiss was with Shikamaru. And right after the lazy ass had figured out that Kiba liked him.

Heck Shikamaru had even said he liked him too.

Kiba suddenly felt his confidence coming back to him and he smirked, much to Shikamaru's surprise.

He practically launched forward and kissed Shikamaru this time.

The latter didn't stop him, in fact he kissed back and happiness overwhelmed Kiba.

Who would've thought that because he had caught Sasuke and Neji in the act, he ended up confessing to Shikamaru.

Sort of at least.

As they broke the kiss, Kiba hit him softly, earning a confused look from Shikamaru for a change.

"What the hell were you doing when you said we couldn't be friends and all!?"

"Just having a little fun. Besides, we shouldn't stay friends. We both want more then that."

Shikamaru put an arm around Kiba, urging him to walk along.

Kiba happily did.

"True." He said. "So what about Temari then?"

"What about her?"

"She was your girlfriend right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah so?"

Kiba was confused once more.

"Like I said I'm pretty open minded." Shikamaru continued. "About my own sexuality as well."

"I'm not." Kiba said grinning, suddenly feeling somewhat proud of being gay.

Shikamaru shook his head in amusement.

"Telling my parents will prove troublesome though. They'll be shocked to see me coming home with you after Temari."

Kiba's face turned blank. Oh right. Parents. He hadn't even thought of that yet.

"Well, let's not think about that for now. Too troublesome."

And as they walked alongside each other, Kiba smirked.

Maybe he should thank Sasuke and Neji later for giving him some pointers.

He might be able to use those in the future with Shikamau.

-.-.-

_He was touching him. Everywhere, even where he wasn't supposed to._

_When did it get to this? He had told him to stop, but he had been too weak. Too weak once again._

_And now he was naked. Feeling those dirty hands on him, that dirty tongue._

_He didn't want this, but he couldn't back out without getting even more hurt. Maybe he could forget about this._

_All he had to do was forget about it afterwards. It wouldn't be easy._

_He felt sweaty. So was the other, but it was not the same. Sasuke was scared, even if he would never admit it. The other was turned on._

_It was disgusting. He was disgusting._

_Sasuke felt the tension rise and he started to panic. This wasn't right. He wanted out._

_So he turned around and tried to get away._

_Then he felt his arm being caught and tucked at. Then the fingers to his neck, telling him not to move any more._

_It was wrong. It was terrifying. His lungs seemed to be out of air, his heart was pounding too fast as he knew what was coming, even if he never experienced it before._

_Then came the intrusion and he chocked, letting out a pant he didn't think possible from his mouth._

_It was horrible._

Sasuke shot up straight, grabbing to his heart and feeling that sped up heartbeat.

Slowly he realised he wasn't there, it wasn't happening now. It had been a nightmare.

But he still felt the same he had that time and he couldn't seem to settle down.

He had never forgotten. It had been too much to forget. It haunted him.

It was still horrible.  
>-.-.-<em><br>_  
>Neji woke up a little startled as he felt Sasuke's chakra's flare up.<p>

As he looked beside him, Sasuke was sitting up straight, breathing heavily and sweating.

Seemed like a nightmare, Sasuke had those once in a while.

Neji pushed himself up and put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Lay back down, it was just a dream." He said, which mostly helped.

This time though, Sasuke shrugged his hand of and got out of bed.

Neji groggily looked at him leaving, until he heard the shower being turned on.

He ooked at the clock. It was still 3 in the morning, way too early for a shower.

This dream really got to Sasuke.

So Neji got up as well, getting himself to the bathroom and seeing Sasuke under the shower.

His head was hung and he was holding himself up with a hand on the wall.

Neji had rarely seen him so upset.

He pulled off his clothes and got under the shower as well, putting an arm around the Uchiha's waist.

But Neji felt him tense at the touch and he was pushed away.

What was going on here?

Normally any advantages Neji made were made use of by Sasuke. Sasuke used it to get rid of certain feelings.

So what made this time different?

"What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me."

Neji frowned. He certainly hadn't heard that before.

"Talk to me Sasuke." But the Uchiha turned of the shower and got out from under it.

As Sasuke started to dry himself off, Neji began to really worry.

Because as he looked at Sasuke's face, he saw the furrowed brow and the lips that curled down.

Sasuke wasn't even really angry. That dream had really disturbed him.

"What was your dream about?" Neji asked, getting out of the shower as well.

Sasuke kept silent.

"Sasuke."

The younger boy left the bathroom. Neji rushed to dry himself off and put on some pyjama pants.

Then he found Sasuke sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He was breathing more heavily as well.

Neji sat down next to him, but as he put a hand on the other's shoulder, it was shrugged off again.

"I'm worried." Neji admitted.

Sasuke seemed as if he wasn't listening, but Neji knew he was. He always was.

"Whatever it was, don't let it get to you."

"You have no idea Neji." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Then tell me." It was bad. Neji could tell. This wasn't a dream about his family or Itachi.

Probably not about his friends either.

Sasuke had had so many nightmares, but as long as Neji talked to him, was close to him, they could all be resolved.

Now, Sasuke refused to even be touched.

"I don't want to."

"Well what was it about?"

No answer.

"Your family? Itachi?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto or the others?"

"No. Stop it Neji."

"Me?" A glare from Sasuke, then a shake of his head.

What else could have traumatized Sasuke like this?

"It doesn't matter Neji. He's dead anyway." Sasuke got up and left to the livingroom, clearly not wanting to go back to sleep.

And as Neji once again worked his brain to figure out who Sasuke was talking about, he followed after him, not wanting the younger boy to be by himself.

He had to know Neji was there no matter what.

"Was it Orochimaru or Kabuto?" Neji tried one last time, the only two people he could think of.

As Sasuke tensed at the names, Neji knew he was right. Sasuke had been there for more then three years.

Something bad was bound to happen with those creeps.

If only Sasuke would tell him what.

"What did they do?" He walked closer to Sasuke, who seemed to be frozen to the spot.

What had they done that made Sasuke feel like that?

Then finally, Sasuke spoke and Neji hadn't heard Sasuke's voice sound so bitter ever since he got out of prison.

The air around him changed slightly as well.

"Let's just say Orochimaru wanted my body in more ways then one."

It took a second to register, but when it did, Neji's eyes widened slightly and he frowned.

He had not seen that coming.

Sure Orochimaru was a horrible person, with his cruel experiments and such.

But he had never thought Sasuke had gone through that.

Sasuke had been so young, that made it even worse.

Clearly Sasuke hadn't been willing. Was it just once, or did it happen more times?

How much had this affected Sasuke?

So many questions and Neji wasn't sure if he should ask them.

Neji turned Sasuke around, but the younger boy pushed him away again.

The look on his face said everything.

Sasuke had been very affected. It might not be the same type of trauma as he had experienced during the Uchiha massacre.

Or when he found out the truth about his brother.

It was different, but it was nearly just as bad.

And Neji wondered, how much more had happened to Sasuke that had changed his life for good?

"Sasuke. That's horrible."

"Yes it was." Sasuke said with that same bitter tone in his voice.

"I don't know what to say." Neji admitted.

And they just stood there.

Sasuke battling his own thoughts and feelings.

Neji trying to figure out how he could help him with that.

But Neji was not going to give up on this. He would show Sasuke he was there.

Even if it meant risking a fight with him for what he was about to do.

He grabbed hold of Sasuke, not prepared to let go.

And he could feel Sasuke tense. Every muscle, every fibre in Sasuke's body was probably screaming at him to get away.

But the younger boy tried to keep calm somewhat.

"Let go." He said as he tried to push Neji off without too much violence.

"No."

"Let go." Sasuke repeated, this time the panic was clear in his voice.

But Neji just held on tighter.

"I mean it. Let me go. Now."

Sasuke was getting angry, and that was probably a good thing. He could let it out that way.

"Stop touching me!" He was yelling now.

"If you don't let go I swear to God I'll make you!"

Neji kept his arms around Sasuke.

It was clear Sasuke was not in for it.

Neji earned a punch to his stomach. That would be a bruise but he didn't care.

Neji once more tightened his grip, feeling Sasuke's rigid breathing. The guy was trying to keep from exploding, but as he tried to get out, he finally gave into his fears.

Neji could feel his chakra levels rising.

"I don't want him touching me!"

And Neji understood that.

"He's not." He calmly replied. "I am."

And with those words, it seemed like Sasuke just realised it.

Because he stopped yelling and pushing.

It stayed silent and Neji wondered if Sasuke had just given up, or if he had come to realise that it wasn't Orochimaru holding him.

It was someone that loved him.

The answer came when Sasuke wrapped an arm around Neji's back and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to kill him." He said. "But I wasn't strong enough."

"He had no right."

"I know." Sasuke said. "He's dead anyway."

"Good riddens." Neji said. He felt angry towards that creep. Sasuke had had enough to deal with.

To put him through something like that. It was unforgivable.

"Let's get back to bed." Sasuke said, pulling away from Neji's grip and heading towards the bedroom.

For a moment Neji thought he hadn't been able to help Sasuke at all. The Uchiha looked so tired and defeated.

But then Sasuke turned around and he looked at Neji, trying to tell him that he was fine.

"Aren't you coming?"

Neji smiled and followed Sasuke to their bed.

As the two of them laid back down, Neji turned over to Sasuke.

The guy seemed fine now, having closed his eyes immediately.

It was still the middle of the night and they needed rest.

So Neji rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, telling him that he was there, to help him.

That way, he hoped the Uchiha would find some peace.

Neji closed his eyes and as he was about to fall asleep, he felt Sasuke move his hand on top of his.

He knew Sasuke was going to be ok, even if just for now.

Because Sasuke told him something he rarely did.

"Thank you."

He only said that when he truly meant it.

-.-.- 


End file.
